


耶格尔是我们的王 | HP魔法世界AU故事集

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, HP魔法世界AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: *魔法世界AU，所有设定均取自《哈利波特》及其衍生系列*每个章节均为独立故事*特有名词均有解释
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 熄灯器

卡露拉临终前拉着艾伦和三笠的手，对他们说，未来的日子一定要相互扶持、互为后盾，还各自给他们留下了遗物。  
三笠拿到了一本童话故事集，卡露拉在遗嘱中说，很遗憾不能陪伴她那么久，书里的故事没办法给她读完了，希望这本书能在她孤独的时候陪伴她。  
艾伦拿到了一个熄灯器——这个看似打火机的小东西，其实是个可以随意吸收和释放周围灯光的魔法工具。父亲格里沙是个酷爱收集麻瓜用品的巫师，把家里所有的光源都换成了电灯——这种麻瓜电器散步家里各个角落，即便用魔杖开关起来也很费劲，所以卡露拉特意制作了这个熄灯器来控制家里的灯光，只要咔哒打几下，灯泡里的光亮就会如火球般自如穿梭在熄灯器和灯具之间。  
“我要这玩意儿有什么用？”艾伦咔哒咔哒地玩着熄灯器，一副忿忿的样子，不解母亲为什么会给自己留这么一个玩意儿。  
“艾伦，不许乱玩了，家里的灯都快被你玩坏了……”  
因为艾伦乱玩熄灯器导致家里忽明忽暗，三笠经常数落他，他总是不屑一顾地左耳进右耳出。

没多久，艾伦就对熄灯器玩腻了，凑过去看母亲留给三笠的童话集。艾伦很小就能独立睡觉、不需要大人给读睡前故事了，而三笠不同，刚刚被接回耶格尔家时夜里常常害怕得睡不着，卡露拉就常常给她读童话故事安抚情绪。艾伦并不真的对童话感兴趣，只是想过去看看母亲特意给三笠留的书里到底有什么。  
前面的故事都挺无聊，唯独最后一篇引起了他的兴趣——那故事描绘了墙外的世界。  
他们生活的世界有高墙的阻隔，日复一日过着单调无趣的生活，艾伦常常幻想墙的那边有什么。在这个童话故事里，主人公经过千难万险，走出了高墙，看到了广阔的大海、火焰之水、冰之大地、沙之雪原，他最终摆脱了平淡无味的生活，获得了真正的自由。  
“这跟阿明的那本书里说的一模一样！”他兴奋地对三笠讲。  
“童话书里都是骗人的，艾伦。”三笠面无波澜地对艾伦说。  
童话故事之于三笠，只单纯是种治愈的东西罢了，她所看见的世界远远比童话书里黑暗残酷得多，所以就把美好的念想都寄托在童话故事中了，她对于空想与现实向来是分得很清的。

后来的日子里艾伦常常为了这事跟三笠吵架，三笠说生活大多时刻都是平淡的，可也充满了尘世的小确幸，没有人能摆脱这些活在真空里。艾伦骂她是贪图安逸、坐吃等死的家畜。两人的争执从未停歇，终于，在一个风雨之夜，艾伦离家出走了，只留下一封信，说他要走出高墙，去看更大的世界。

艾伦走后，三笠陷入了深深的悒郁，她不理解自己只想要家人陪伴身边到底有什么错。阿明有时会过来陪她，拉她聊一些别的事情分散注意力，为了避免再揭伤疤，他们不约而同地谁都不再提起艾伦。  
这种逃避现实的做法起初挺奏效，可日子久了，深入骨髓的习惯还是会不经意间流露出来。  
感恩节的晚上，因为怕三笠一个人太孤独，阿明特意去她家吃晚餐。三笠忙活了一下午，等到装盘时才意识到，每一份菜都不自主地连艾伦的分量也准备出来了。她刻意回避着自己这不争气的忧思，招呼着刚进屋的阿明。天色渐暗，她去开餐厅的灯，可老旧的落地灯已经不那么灵敏了，打了好几次才发出正常的亮光。

“真是的，都是艾伦之前乱玩熄灯器搞的……”

她下意识地抱怨出口，然后她和阿明都露出了一副不可思议的神情——自艾伦出走后，这还是几个月来她第一次提起艾伦的名字。  
一阵尴尬的沉默后，两人又不约而同地回归到花了几个月时间才适应的“没有艾伦”的生活节奏。  
艾伦走时只留了一封书信，他许是去了一个猫头鹰都无法抵达的地方，三笠尝试寄出的书信都被原封退回，他没有任何踪迹可寻。或许艾伦这会儿还在“更广阔的世界”的一角好好活着，她不确定他是否看见了他所想要的风景，只能确定，她真正失去了他。

孤独的日子又持续了一段时间，她不知道何时才能真正适应“没有艾伦”的家。  
可转机又令人意想不到地发生在了最绝望的时刻。  
那年平安夜，吃过晚饭后她早早送走了阿明，准备独自度过又一个本该团圆的节日。  
她熄了餐厅的灯，准备回楼上第无数次重读卡露拉留给她的童话集。她刚要走上楼梯，餐厅的灯就又亮了。

怎么回事？之前被艾伦弄坏的那盏灯经常失灵亮不了，可还从没出现过自己突然发亮的情况……

唉，怎么又念起艾伦了呢……

她心里懊丧地念着，一边回到餐厅关灯。

眼前的景象令她一瞬间怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉——艾伦正定定站在餐厅中央，手里握着卡露拉阿姨留给他的熄灯器。  
“你给我留饭了吗？”艾伦的语气平常得仿佛他只刚离家十五分钟去买了瓶饮料。  
三笠目瞪口呆，一时间不知该作何回应，也不敢相信自己的眼睛——可那人就是艾伦啊，虽然比离家时瘦了点，也脏了点，但是个实实在在的大活人没错啊……  
“我回来了。”他又说了句，语气渐渐回到了原先的轻挑，“今晚平安夜你没准备晚饭吗？”  
刚反应过来的三笠顿时怒火上头，看着艾伦离家数月归来还像个没事人一样就气不打一处来，掏出魔杖指挥着家里所有锅碗瓢盆一齐朝着艾伦砸去。

那之后，三笠整整一个礼拜都没跟艾伦说过话，整个人笼罩在阴云之中，家里就跟刚死了个人一样气氛压抑。  
直到某个夜晚艾伦拿着魔杖闯入她的房间首先打破沉默，两人才真正重归于好。

后来三笠问起艾伦究竟是怎么回来的。  
艾伦说，还是多亏了这熄灯器。  
他说那大概是在感恩节之夜吧，他本来都已走到了陌生的地方，迷失了回家的方向，当时正一个人无聊地躺在床上把玩着熄灯器，突然听见里面传来了三笠的声音。

真是的，都是艾伦之前乱玩熄灯器搞的……

他立刻坐起身，听到三笠熟悉的声音，不禁一阵伤感。然后从熄灯器里漂浮出一个火球，就像家里的灯光，他伸手一碰，火球就飘到了他心口位置，仿佛在给他指路一般，他就顺着火球的方向找到了回家的路。

三笠又问起他流浪的这些日子都看见了什么，墙那边的世界是否真的那么美好。  
艾伦沉默了片刻，有点难为情地说起来。他说确实见到了大海、火焰之水、冰之大地、沙之雪原，三笠你还是错了，这些东西真正地存在于这个世界上。  
三笠低下头歉疚起来。  
然后艾伦说他已经找到了走出高墙的正确方式，以后可以带她一起去看大海。  
三笠的脸渐渐红了。  
艾伦又顿了半晌，支吾地说，但有件事三笠你说对了。  
三笠抬起头。

“我去到墙外的世界，和那里的人们生活了一段日子，吃着同样的饭菜，看着同样的天空，发现其实生活在哪里都是一样的，虽然平淡但也蕴藏无数确幸，这样的生活没有人能摆脱……”

艾伦说着，也红着脸低下头，说他渐渐也明白了母亲留给他熄灯器的意义。  
三笠给了他一个鼓励的眼神，艾伦盯着自己的脚趾有点难为情地继续说下去。

“母亲或许正是料到我有一天会离家出走才会特意给我留下这个……”

“不，艾伦……”

三笠把手合上艾伦的手背。

“卡露拉阿姨给你留下熄灯器，一定是因为她知道你总有一天会回来……”

艾伦抬头凝望着三笠的眼睛。三笠的睫毛颤动了一下，嘴唇翕动，犹豫着又开了口。

“我想，我也明白了卡露拉阿姨给我留下这本童话集的意义……她是想要我相信，这个世界就算有着太多残酷的事情，也依然有美丽的事物存在……”

FIN.

————————————  
注：  
原梗出自HP7《死亡圣器》，邓布利多留给罗恩的遗物是熄灯器，留给赫敏的是《诗翁彼豆故事集》。熄灯器的意义与HP里大抵相同，童话集的意义有改动（这篇融合了罗赫、哈罗情节😅


	2. 魔鬼网

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *恶毒(?)老师伦 x 王牌傲罗笠  
> *年龄限制，大尺度车，无剧情  
> *触手预警，强制预警，奴隶预警  
> Summary：早年有过污点历史的艾伦弃暗投明，成了霍格沃茨草药学的课程助教。最近发生了一起魔鬼网杀人事件，三笠作为魔法部王牌傲罗介入调查。另一方面，她还是艾伦的前女友，得知案件后第一反应就是担忧艾伦会不会跟此事扯上关联，因此私自前往艾伦住所想要问清楚……

荧光闪烁。  
三笠在心里默念，魔杖顶端发出微弱的光亮。  
艾伦的住所和她最后一次来时没什么太大变化，两年过去了，看样子他还是喜欢住在幽暗潮湿的石屋地下室。  
他很讨厌别人打扰，给自己的门口种了一大堆魔鬼草——这个习惯似乎倒是变了，此时挡在她眼前的只是几株杂乱未经打理的寻常蟹爪兰。魔杖发出的暗淡光晕中，蟹爪兰显得更加萎靡凋零。  
她没想太多，甚至没打算用咒语清除眼前的障碍，只伸手用胳膊将面前的杂枝拨楞开来。

手腕将碰上蟹爪兰叶子的瞬间，她突然感觉一阵冰凉的触觉如绳索般萦绕在自己的腕间，还没来得及抽离，那萎靡的叶子就变成了蛇一般的卷须缚住了她的手腕，并迅速向上生长缠满了整条胳膊。魔杖倏地落下，微弱的光亮消失，一切又沉入了黑暗。  
是魔鬼网。  
她心里暗骂了一句，但下意识的本能反抗只教这种生物将自己缠得更死。  
藤蔓迅速顺着她的肩膀缠上她的脖颈、胸部和腰肢，将整个人死死禁锢起来。

遇到魔鬼网，越是挣扎只会加剧它的侵略，放松身体不再反抗反而更容易脱身——她深知这个道理。  
她闭上眼屏住呼吸，努力松弛了身体，刚刚缠得要命的藤蔓渐渐松开了她。

“你还真是大意啊……”  
淡漠的声音在面前响起，那人冰冷的气息直逼她的面颊。  
“艾伦……”黑暗中，她不必看清就可辨认他的声音。  
心脏又猛烈跳动起来，本来慢慢泄劲的魔鬼网再次用力缠住了她。  
“魔鬼网很狡猾，会伪装成蟹爪兰的样子，你不会连这个都不记得了吧？”男人的腔调依然不急不缓，从气息中能感觉出来，他又逼近了一步，“真是太久未见了，三笠……”  
三笠好一会儿才适应了眼前的黑暗，石屋入口处投下一隙冰凉的月光，男人的绿瞳反射着骇人的光亮，直勾勾地盯着贸然侵入的女人。  
“你放开我……”她咬着牙从嘴角拧出一声。  
“我没动你啊……”艾伦冷冷回着，双手摊开，他连魔杖都没带在身侧，“你难道连如何逃脱魔鬼网都不记得了吗，王牌傲罗三笠·阿克曼小姐？”  
她当然知道如何逃脱魔鬼网的束缚，可此时无论心智还是躯体都格外不受控，一见到眼前的男人就不由自主紧张起来，好在这股失智的冲动并未太过强烈，魔鬼网此时还未有杀死她的意思。  
“……而且，这是我的私人居所，是你擅自闯入的，怎么，魔法部现在办案已经对普通民众权益不管不顾了吗？”  
男人冷淡的话音刚落，冰凉的指尖就触上了她的脸颊，三笠猛然打了个激灵，藤须瞬间剧烈生长，她整副躯体都被禁锢在了茂密的魔鬼网丛中。  
艾伦的面庞即便在黑暗中也显现清晰，手指顺着她的侧脸一路滑过她尚未被须子缠住的脖颈，三笠努力维持着清醒，与魔鬼网保持若即若离的争斗。  
“最近麻瓜联络司的马丁遇害……跟你有没有关系……”她决定还是开门见山，“那些茂盛的魔鬼网……一定是……有人精心培育很久的……”  
“你在怀疑我？”艾伦淡淡地答道，鼻尖几乎碰上了三笠，呼出的气息倒是格外温热，“我这两年就在学校里种些花花草草也能被盯上？”  
“你能证明……不是你吗……”  
艾伦的手一把抓住她的领口，鼻尖已经贴上她的脸颊，三笠在魔鬼网的猛缠下几欲窒息。  
“你就这么不相信我吗？魔法部的奴隶……”艾伦唇齿间发出恶狠狠的诘问，瞳孔在暗中发出凶光。  
“我……当然……”三笠的声音越发微弱，“我不希望……是你……”  
黑色粗壮的须子已绕上了她的颈项，她难受地张嘴大口喘息。艾伦顺势一把将手指塞进她口中，三笠一边收敛着呼吸一边向外干呕，嘴里呜呜噎噎逐渐含混不清。  
“所以我……来……找你……”  
“什么？”  
艾伦抽出手指，魔鬼网似是听从他的话一样，稍稍松开了三笠的脖子。重获新鲜空气的她大口喘息抽噎，剧烈的动作招来了一根小须子挑逗似的在她口边搔个不停，像是迫不及待地想要从她嘴角探入她的口腔。  
“我……是自己私下来的……不代表任何人……我只是想……以个人名义……亲自问问你……”她一边喘一边躲着卷须的侵扰。  
“个人名义？什么个人名义？我们现在还有什么关系吗，阿克曼小姐，我们很熟吗？”  
艾伦冰冷地审视着眼前须藤缠身的女人，魔鬼网突然从地底开始生长，三笠被架得越来越高。男人再次逼近，俯了下身，伸手摸上她裸露出来的纤细的脚腕，在她光洁的小腿上丝絮般轻扫起来。  
“喔对，不该啊，这种感觉你应该很熟啊……”他撩起她的长袍底缘，顺着她的腿向上游走，“你记不记得还在上学时，我常常帮着草药学教授打理温室里的魔鬼网，它们最喜欢我了，而你就常常溜过来，躺在那藤蔓里面……还记得吗，三笠？”  
“你闭嘴……”三笠吸着冷气骂了出来。  
冰凉滑腻的触须跟着艾伦的动作沿着三笠的小腿一路蜿蜒上爬，行至大腿根部，三笠整个身子都开始颤抖，嘴上已经骂不出了。藤蔓愈发茁壮，在他一个手势下将三笠的双腿向两边扯开，牢牢固定起来。  
“我们都……结束了……”三笠低声呜咽。  
“那你今晚偷偷摸摸来找我做什么？既然不是魔法部的公差，那就是想我咯？不然为什么这么担心我跟那档子破事扯上关系……”  
艾伦潮热的气息打在她的颈间，随即是他温润柔软唇舌，他轻浮的舔舐至她的耳后，三笠一边躲闪，一边又被魔鬼网的须藤锢得更死。  
“艾伦，别胡搅蛮缠……”  
“我在自己家待得好好的，是你不识趣地先闯进来的，还想说走就走吗？”他的手已大力抓揉上三笠的胸脯。  
三笠的眉头拧到了一起，露出一副嫌恶的神情，卯足了劲儿低吼出来，“你觉得这样有意思吗……”  
“有意思啊……你以前也觉得有意思啊……别装了，三笠，你以前陷在魔鬼网中被干到失声的样子我可记得一清二楚呢……”艾伦回视女人的眼神就像居高临下地打量粘在魔网上的柔弱小虫，“可是怎么自从你进了魔法部就学会装腔作势了呢……”  
“艾伦，就是因为你总是一副仇视所有人的样子我们才会变得无话可说……”  
“你还要我怎么样？要我一辈子对那些大人们感恩戴德吗？感谢你们赏我一份教职糊口，感谢你们感谢你们挽救一个迷途的羔羊？你怎么不去整天哄那堆小屁孩种草呢！”  
说着他朝三笠脸上啐了一口。  
“艾伦，我们……我只是想帮你……”三笠的声音弱气下来。  
“你看我的眼神，从什么时候开始就变成这样了呢？和魔法部那帮家伙一模一样……”艾伦的声音稍稍冷静些了，却像是极力压着愠怒悲切，“你是魔法部的奴隶……还是我的奴隶？”  
“你在说什么……”  
几乎是同一时间，三笠被艾伦封堵上嘴唇，魔鬼网也嗖地窜出两条藤蔓捆住她的躯干。艾伦的亲吻更像是掠夺压榨，她悲愤交杂，毫不留情地啃咬上他的嘴唇，直到血腥味在唇间晕开了，艾伦也没有松口，而三笠因为啮咬用力引得藤蔓越发猖狂，两根须子一条从腋下穿过，一条从肋间乳下穿过，把她牢牢封固在男人身躯面前。  
艾伦狠捏着三笠的颌骨，想要撬开她的嘴唇，三笠也在须藤裹缠中呼吸困难，最终屈服在男人和魔物的暴力下，交出了自己的唇舌，还没来得及吸一口新鲜空气，就被男人突入的舌头侵占了口腔。艾伦一边扫荡亲吻，一边用手揉捏三笠的胸部，一对饱满的乳房在上下两条藤蔓的捆绑下更加突出，长袍单薄的布料下已显出乳珠的形状。艾伦尖利的指甲抠紧她的长袍，猛劲儿把胸前的衣料撕扯开来，布料碎裂的丝微声响在黑暗中听着格外刺耳。三笠的唇间挤出一丝呻吟，胸前沉甸甸的乳肉波涛般奔涌出来，一对乳珠在男人的挑逗和寒夜的双重刺激下僵直挺立。她渐渐失去抵抗，艾伦一边热吻，一边安抚，三笠的身体被逗弄得敏感震颤起来，下体也开始蠢蠢欲动，淌出津津潮水。  
双股间不自觉的战栗率先引起了下身藤蔓的兴趣，湿滑的魔鬼网蠕动起来，伸出两根须子不停舔舐她的大腿根部。三笠发出呜呜呻吟，本能地夹紧了臀部，却激起了须蔓更强烈的探知欲。须尖铆劲儿钻进了她内裤的缝隙，柔软的下体被冰凉的须子刺激得微颤不已，须尖和蚌肉你来我回地开始相互嬉戏，越来越多的细泽从蜜穴里分泌出来顺着沟缝流淌至臀部后庭。艾伦此时正埋在三笠裸露出的锁骨间，尚未发觉藤蔓已与她的下体暗通款曲，三笠亦把头无力地歪倒一边，咬着牙极力压抑着感官刺激下的呻吟。  
猛可间，蔓子突然钩住她的内裤底端，用力向下撕扯至破裂，另一根暗中窥探已久的须藤趁虚而入，一个猛劲儿顶开她两片蚌肉突进小穴之中。  
三笠在突然的剧烈疼痛中再也无法抑制地尖声叫了出来，艾伦立刻抬起头来。  
“喔……原来是你们啊……”艾伦打量着正与她交合的藤蔓平淡地说，转而又抬头盯起三笠的眼睛。  
“其实你本可以轻松逃脱的对吗？傲罗司百年一遇的逸才，怎么可能连区区魔鬼网都对付不了？”他顿了下，瞳孔里的性欲几乎迸发出来，“原因只有一个……你甘愿如此，甚至沉迷于此……”  
艾伦的手指揉搓起三笠下身的蕊尖，三笠不敢看他的眼睛，咬牙紧闭双目，屈辱的泪水从脸颊汩汩滑下。  
“如果让你选择，你还是甘愿做我的奴隶，不是吗……”  
三笠一边忍受着粗壮的藤蔓一顿一顿穿透她的下体，一边想把这种耻辱的享受极力隐藏，复杂的情绪全部融进黑暗中呜呜的抽泣中。  
艾伦的指腹飞速在她的蕊尖上打着圈，合着藤蔓节奏有致的律动，很快就触发了三笠体内最敏感的弦，她整个身子都迸发了剧烈的颤抖，魔鬼网被触怒了一般张牙舞爪地想要吞噬捏死落入陷阱的幼虫，却在艾伦的手势下骤然停息下来。  
三笠无力的把双眼睁开一道缝隙，瞧见艾伦贴近的嘴唇间又咬出了一个“奴隶”的口型。

“我不是任何人的奴隶……”她虚弱又清晰地张口，“可我不想放弃你……”  
艾伦停顿了动作，静静地望着三笠，魔鬼网渐渐松开了，只剩绕着她腕子和腰肢的几根还在钉着女人摇摇欲坠的身子。

“不是我做的。”他沉静地开口，“我不会让我自己养的魔鬼网掺和进那档子腌臜事……我的魔鬼网，是只给你准备的……”

三笠张大双眼。迎接上来的是艾伦温热柔软的吻。  
他掀起自己的长袍褪下内裤，架着她的膝弯将她的双腿缠绕上自己的后腰，又托起她的臀部，扶着自己硬挺的性器进入了女人的身体。  
三笠呜嗯了一声，刚经历过一波高潮，还在疲累地瘫着脖子，但很快就被男人带进了他所主导的领域。她双腿大开，艾伦有力的抽送啪啪拍打着她的臀肉，猛烈顶撞着耻骨，粗硬的性器来回剐蹭泌着汩汩汁液的肉壁褶皱。  
湿滑的暖泉流淌一片，淋到一根耷拉着脑袋的须藤上，唤醒了这魔法生物奇异的欲望，它循着这汁液，探到她的臀瓣之间，借着温润的爱液滑入了她的后穴。  
三笠喉间传出一声暧昧的嘤嘤，在艾伦和他豢养的魔物的双重夹击下，转为绵延婉转的呻吟，在艾伦远离人烟的石屋、萧索微凉的暗夜听着格外旷远。  
这份曾带给她诸多懊悔遗恨的恋心终于又在隐匿克制中爆发了，可也因此重拾了阔别已久的和谐欢愉。

“荧光闪烁。”  
事后，艾伦捡起三笠遗落地上的魔杖念出咒语，见了光的魔鬼网的像突然惊醒的小猫，胆怯地收敛起藤蔓，松开了三笠的身体，她疲软地瘫到地上。  
艾伦指挥着魔鬼网乖乖排列到一边，就像领着一群排着队入睡的孩子，“你看，过了这么久，你的魔杖还是这么听我的话……”  
三笠支起一只眼，故作气愤地瞪着他。  
微光中，艾伦清秀的面庞依稀可见未褪去的红晕，碧绿的眼睛与她印象中的恋人一般清澈如泉。

FIN.

————————————————  
注：  
1> 魔鬼网（Devil's Snare）是一种藤蔓魔法生物，会伸出藤蔓缠绕靠近它的人，造成伤亡。这种植物喜阴怕光，因此遭遇魔鬼网的攻击，点火是很有效的办法。另外，如果被魔鬼网缠住，必须全身放松不再挣扎，魔鬼网才会松开（可参考HP第一部《魔法石》）。本文中设定上有微调。  
2> 傲罗：一种职业，类似警察，职责是驱逐黑巫师。


	3. 默然者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *艾笠之间几乎无爱情元素，伦比笠大10岁⚠️  
> *含原作其他人物，均无cp倾向  
> Summary：一切从默然者小笠笠某天捡到一只小野猫说起……（非欢乐向）

01  
猫是高傲野性的动物，据说它们能感知自己寿命，为了不让人看见自己狼狈脆弱的一面，在临死前会独自躲去一个无人知晓的地方静静等待死亡——又或许，它们只是不想叫主人伤心难过，才会静悄悄离开。

三笠不知为何此时会想起这个无意中听人说起的传闻，许是刚刚看见的小猫和自己走丢的小猫太像了吧。

今天是她从霍格沃茨毕业的日子，盛大的毕业典礼后，她和伙伴们一起去霍格莫德的猪头酒吧开怀畅饮。平日里喝惯了黄油啤酒的孩子们趁着毕业时机点了许多更烈的酒，不胜酒力的三笠没一会儿就晕乎乎了。  
她趁彻底瘫倒之前溜出酒吧透透气，无意中瞥见墙角处安安静静地蹲着一只猫。  
那是只棕褐色的狸花猫，鱼骨花纹，一双碧绿的瞳孔瞪得溜圆，那副眼神并不友善，甚至称得上凌厉。它就蹲在那里一动不动，定定地望着她，没有被吓跑也没有上前逢迎。  
一瞬间她萌生了种错觉——它正是她走丢的那只小猫。  
她刚想上前确认，就被出现在身后的娇憨的少女一下子打断了。萨沙突然拍住她的肩膀，哗一下俯身吐了出来。三笠急忙照顾起喝得烂醉的萨沙，等到再一转头，那猫就消失不见了。

罢了，或许自己今天真的喝多了，那怎么可能是同一只猫呢？那猫已经走丢七年了，那会儿它就已经很大了，一只猫怎么可能有那么长的寿命呢……

02  
一周后，三笠正式入职魔法部法律执行司。她在这届学生里以第一名的成绩被录取，各科成绩均断层碾压，夏迪斯司长还在她的录用评语里给出了“百年一遇的逸才”的高度评价，大家都说，她不愧是阿克曼家的孩子，颇有先辈们风采。  
阿克曼家族可算得上傲罗世家，她的父亲、大伯肯尼都是历届傲罗指挥部的骨干，表哥利威尔更是被称为“有史以来最强傲罗”。人们常说阿克曼家族骨血里就传承着战斗力量，可三笠却并没有循着先祖的路加入傲罗队伍——家里的老人不愿孩子再从事这么危险的工作，确也情有可原，但最主要的是，三笠自打上学起就不爱战斗，性子温吞的她总说自己没有与人决斗的勇气，或许温和些的文职工作更适合自己。

“阿克曼小姐，您五年级在O.W.Ls考试中写下的那篇关于保护和提升默然者的权益论文是由我来审阅的，当时我怎么也想不到一个在校学生居然能写出这么深刻的论文，”同司的前辈称许道，“当下关于默然者的保护法案已经要进入试行阶段了，很感激你在这其中做出的贡献。”  
“没什么，我不过是尽绵薄之力罢了，默然者的权益维护还有赖于每一个相关主体的努力和关怀。”三笠淡淡地回答。  
“年轻的小孩子因为巨大精神创伤又疏于引导，无法控制和驾驭自己的力量，引得‘默默然’这种强大的黑暗魔法生物寄生，从而成为‘默然者’，巫师界向来对他们恐惧还来不及，你居然能考虑到这些孩子的权益，真是难得。”  
“您过奖了，这个世界上有太多的需要守护的人，只不过他们可能活在人们所忽略的角落，感到害怕也只是因为不了解罢了……”  
“这样喔……”前辈嘴角勾起一抹耐人寻味的微笑，“我听说你曾经也是……”  
“是的，我曾经就是个默然者。”三笠平静地回答。

03  
（八年前）  
“利威尔，正好你来了，我正要去看看你妹妹呢。”韩吉医生冲门口的男人打了个招呼。  
“嗯，这两天还好吧？还是没发现什么大问题？”利威尔冷静地问。  
“是啊，做了详细的检查了，身上毫发无损，你要非说她心理出毛病了我也没辙，孩子这两天吓坏了，一时半会儿不想说话也是正常的。”  
“这样啊……”利威尔若有所思地低语。  
男人跟医生挚友并排走着，路上一语不发，只有脚步声在冰冷瓷白的墙壁间回荡得分外清晰。利威尔眼下聚着两团疲惫的阴影，近来食死徒的恐怖活动越发猖獗，连轴转的战斗快让他身体吃不消了，而几天前发生的针对傲罗暗杀活动更是几乎要在精神上压垮了他——遇刺的傲罗正是他最小的舅舅和舅母，他们在戈德里克山谷的家中被食死徒杀害，而与他同组的傲罗艾鲁多和亚克斯利也在战斗中牺牲。  
然而这两天他甚至来不及悲伤，连舅妗的葬礼也无暇操持，查出阿克曼夫妇遇害的元凶、出卖他们的叛徒才是最重要的事。阿克曼夫妇的住所被赤胆忠心咒保护着，这种咒语在保密人和被保护人之间建立了契约，一旦生效极其难破，除非保密人主动泄密，否则食死徒无论如何也找不到他们的藏身之所。阿克曼夫妇的保密人原本是同司傲罗、利威尔组里的部下昆塔，可夫妇俩在遇袭前两天突然跟提出申请更换保密人，而还没来得及更新档案就出事了，司里没人知道他们最终换成了谁。  
或许夫妇二人幸存下来的女儿三笠能知道点什么。  
当晚戈德里克的战斗中，有四名傲罗和三名食死徒丧生，利威尔赶到现场时，整幢房子被炸得稀烂，原本是会客厅的位置横尸一片，而三笠就在残破的墙角蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖，她是现场唯一的生还者。三笠刚见到表兄突然像不认识了一样，本能地开始躲藏，利威尔放下魔杖哄了好半天才把她从废墟里抱出来送去圣芒戈医院。  
不过就如韩吉所言，不幸中的万幸，三笠浑身上下一点伤没有，连指甲盖儿都没少一个，只是突然变得不爱说话了，眼神总是空茫地望向一个地方。  
更可怕的隐忧从背面渗了出来。

“韩吉，这几天组里的人做了现场勘查，检查了死者魔杖最后发出的咒语，说实话，我不觉得这些咒语会造成这么大的杀伤力，要知道，整栋房子都快塌了，客厅里天花板整个掉下来了……”利威尔沉郁了许久才开口。  
“咦？这样吗？”韩吉压低了声音。  
“嗯，关于死因，魔法部那边我暂时就汇报的咒语伤亡，但我觉得不像……死者脸上布满了焦土似的细小伤痕，五脏六腑都碎成渣了，我不觉得一般决斗咒语会造成这么严重的伤害，更何况，什么样的咒语才会让现场七名巫师都同归于尽呢……”  
利威尔依然沉思着，韩吉也不禁皱起眉头。  
“而且……为什么三笠会毫发无伤呢？我发现她时，她就缩在客厅的墙角，那里正是战斗最激烈的地方，一个孩子在一群成年巫师面前，怎么就唯独她得以幸免呢？”  
“那不是挺好？难不成你还想她出什么事吗……”韩吉揶揄的声音多少带了点颤抖。  
“我当然不是这个意思……”  
“那你怎么想？”  
“我在猜……”利威尔把声音压得更低，不自觉顿住了脚步，“只是猜测……我觉得现场的样子像是被默默然袭击过的……”  
韩吉也骤停住脚步，脸上的神情严肃起来，“这话不能乱说……”  
“你敢说你听完没有这样的猜测吗……”利威尔同样严肃地看着韩吉。  
“不管怎么样，先看看人家小姑娘怎么说吧。”  
两人行至三笠的病房门口，立刻收起了刚刚凝重的神情，换上一副友好大人的样子，推开了病房的门。

“三笠啊，这两天好些了没？”韩吉眯着眼笑起来，从摆满桌子的零食堆里随意抓起一个蓝色五边形盒子，“这些礼物里面你最喜欢哪呢个？巧克力蛙？要不我们一起拆一个？”  
三笠面无表情。  
“喂，她真的没事吗？怎么脸色这么白……”  
韩吉尴尬地冲三笠笑了下，又转向利威尔，“没事，一切正常，营养都跟得上，就是受了惊吓一时半会儿没缓过来……”  
“三笠，”利威尔没顾韩吉，径直走上前，“你还能想起那晚发生了什么吗？”  
三笠突然惊恐地张大瞳孔。  
“利威尔……你不要这么直接，把人家小姑娘吓着……”  
“不用怕，坏人们都已经死了，不会有人再伤害你了……”利威尔尽可能让自己的语气柔和了些，可三笠依旧一副害怕的样子，“你能说说那晚发生了什么吗？家里都来了谁？都说了什么？还有……是谁杀了他们？”  
黄豆大的泪珠一颗颗从三笠眼眶里滚落出来。  
“他们……我……”  
“利威尔，都说了你吓到她了……”韩吉的劝告变成了徒劳。  
“谁杀了他们……”  
“我……我……”三笠的抽噎越发强烈，瘦小的肩膀在男人的手掌间战栗不止。  
“利威尔！”韩吉几乎吼了出来。  
没等韩吉上手，男人就泄了气一样沉默下来。  
半晌，他伸手极尽温柔地在三笠的脑袋上抚了抚，脸却阴沉地埋了起来。

“说句可能让你不开心的话，利威尔，我觉得差不多可以确定了……”  
几天后，韩吉再次把利威尔约到了自己的办公室。她把额头上的眼睛扶到鼻梁上，面前摊着数张阿克曼宅案发现场的照片和这些天对三笠的观察报告。  
“现场虽然有魔杖打斗的痕迹，但造成这么大规模杀伤的……应该就是默默然……”  
听到挚友作出这番冰冷又“正确”的判断，利威尔面对窗外合上眼睛，深深吸了口气。  
“利威尔？”见他许久未回应，韩吉又问了声，“那你现在打算怎么做？”  
“韩吉，把诊断报告给我。”利威尔转身走回来，冰冷地向医生伸出手。  
“你要干什么？”  
“一个被认定是默然者的孩子……会被怎么处理……”  
韩吉在利威尔的盯视下，额头上冒出细汗，“为防止默然者失控，他们需要终生待在圣芒戈的特殊病房里，由医护人员进行特殊护理……”  
“像疯子一样被监禁一辈子吗……”  
“利威尔，你别说那么难听……默默然是多强大又多难控制的黑魔法力量你又不是不知道……默然者作为宿主也是受害的一方，把他们集中管控也是为了保护更多数人……”  
“你说的是人话吗……”利威尔声量不大，却一字一顿咬得格外沉重。  
韩吉顿时也哑口无言，有些内疚地低下头。  
“把诊断报告给我……”利威尔平复下情绪，冲韩吉伸出手。  
“利威尔，你不能……”韩吉立刻明白了他的用意，却又不敢理直气壮地反驳，只下意识地抓着诊断报告。  
“求你了，韩吉……”利威尔逐渐弱势下来，望着挚友的眼神中甚至有一丝央求的意味。  
“你到底想怎么做？”医生深吸一口气。  
“我会领她回家，好好看管她，不会让她再失控的。”利威尔一字一句地答。  
“你真以为自己什么都能做到吗，利威尔？默然者失控的后果你真的考虑过吗？”  
“那把她关在医院里你就敢保证她不会失控吗？既然必须有人看着她，那不如让我来，而且……她明明有家人。”  
“那再过两年她到了上学的年纪怎么办？你还要一直把她藏在家里吗？真以为你瞒得过吗？”  
“那就说她是个哑炮，无法入学……”  
利威尔的眉头拧在一起，不知不觉间已经咬紧了牙关。韩吉面对他渐渐脱离理智的状态亦哑口无言。  
“那有什么办法清除她体内寄宿的默默然吗？”僵持许久，他又问。  
韩吉面色阴沉，“不是没有人试过……但分离默默然和宿主是个极其复杂又危险的魔法，尝试者虽然抱着拯救宿主的目的，可无一不失败了——准确来说分离之后，默默然依然能存活并继续寻找下一个寄生对象，死亡的只有作为宿主的默然者。利威尔，你敢做这样的尝试吗？”  
男人的面色笼罩在阴霾里，迟迟未能回应挚友的话。

04  
明媚的冬日暖阳下，女孩裹着厚重的衣服，手足无措地站在草坪中央，看着脚下的皮球无动于衷。  
“三笠，来——把球踢给我呀——”对面年轻的家庭教师跪在地上，向女孩张开双臂，露出耐心的笑容。  
女孩依然怯生生地抠着手指，两眼空空的。  
佩特拉接受这份工作快两周了，可还是没能跟阿克曼家的小姐建立信任关系。一早只是听说这孩子性子封闭，需要一位有耐心的老师陪伴开导，可直到见到雇主、她一直敬仰的学长利威尔，才得知三笠是个默然者。利威尔跟她说，如果害怕了大可以拒绝这份工作，只是他会在她离开前冒犯地施个遗忘咒。即便多年从事问题青少年的教育工作，可第一次与默然者同处一个屋檐下，佩特拉难免有些惊骇，但看到三笠瘦小的身躯呆坐在表哥身边空洞地盯着脚趾、面对摆满地毯的玩具全无兴趣，又看到学长眼睛下方藏不住的疲累，她还是不忍心就这么离开阿克曼大宅。  
其实三笠这孩子说好带也格外好带，吃饭睡觉喝药，但凡要她做的事情，向来都一声不吭地听从安排，可最叫人心疼的也正是她这一声不吭的性子，才九岁大的孩子眼睛里就乌黑迷茫的，没有一丝光亮，不知道把多少痛苦都憋在了心里。

“看样子，她还在封闭着自己……”韩吉靠在窗户边，远远望着庭院里的女孩和家庭教师。  
“嗯。”利威尔啜了下手里的红茶，简单地回答，“不过有佩特拉开导，这些日子偶尔也能说两句话，虽然都很含糊……昨天吃饭时还盯着窗外叫‘猫’啊‘猫’的，我还奇怪哪有猫呢……她该不会神志也不清醒了吧？”  
“哎呀，别小瞧小孩子，他们心里比你想象得丰富得多，只是有时候不愿跟你说罢了，三笠这样偶尔能开开口就算好转了，我给准备的药先接着吃吧。”  
自从协助利威尔隐瞒三笠的真实情况之后，韩吉与他的会面就不得不转移至阿克曼大宅了，她定期会过来给三笠送些控制情绪、抑制体内默默然机能的药物，也根据她的状况随时调整方子。  
“不过我建议你暂时还是少让三笠出门，你们宅子边上那片小林子还是有点危险的，别让她一不留神撞见什么东西吓到了。”  
“知道了，今天因为你来才让她去院子里呆着的，正好天气也好，平时我不在家，是不允许佩特拉带她踏出大门一步的。”  
“可怜的孩子……”韩吉轻叹一声，回到沙发边，“说起来，你考虑清楚未来怎么办了吗？”  
“先走一步看一步吧，我没办法拿她的安危冒险。”利威尔对这个问题表现得有些不耐烦，把茶杯凑到嘴边掩饰起来。  
“我最近在研究默然者的资料，希望能有些进展可以帮助到她。唉，明明都是大人造的孽，却报复到了孩子身上……”韩吉又叹了口气，“话说，你找到出卖阿克曼夫妇的人了吗？”  
一提这个，利威尔握着茶杯的手忍不住开始颤抖了。  
“臭四眼，又哪壶不开提哪壶，真这么关心的话，就不知道看看《预言家日报》吗？”  
“诶？”不知怎地戳碰到他怒点的韩吉愣住了。

（两周前）  
追查出卖阿克曼夫妇的叛徒是个棘手的工作，原本的保密人昆塔在解除契约后并未被告知新的人选，部里内部档案也未来得及更新。傲罗们试着用咒语还原了阿克曼宅事发前两天的影像，但由于房子在咒语打斗和爆炸中损毁严重，能复原的只有卧室、餐厅和厨房几处零星的角落，都是些碎片的画面，大部分是阿克曼一家三口再寻常不过的生活片段，唯独在餐厅复原的一段画面里出现了一个外人的身影。  
艾伦·耶格尔。  
原本的画面很模糊，魔法部工作人员修复了很久才能辨认出那人的唇语：让我做你们的保密人吧。

一确定嫌疑人目标，抓捕工作倒是格外顺利，艾伦·耶格尔对傲罗的到来似乎毫无防备。  
“抓到了，利威尔组长。”昆塔的脸出现在壁炉中，简短地对上司汇报战果。  
“知道了。”利威尔答得同样简短，手里还端着冒着热气的汤药，目光紧盯着身边的女孩。由于还没有找到合适的看护老师，他不得不停下手中的工作亲自留家照管三笠，而与下属的工作汇报就只能通过飞路网开展。  
“那小子顽固得很，这次又打伤了两个弟兄，欧鲁奥的左手保不住了，那个混蛋哪来这么多难解的黑魔法……”  
利威尔没有回答，脸色越来越难看，焦躁地搅动着手中的汤匙。  
艾伦·耶格尔，这个名字他太熟悉了。这人十六岁时就因为对同学使用极其危险的咒语而被霍格沃茨开除，当时部里数位黑魔法防御经验丰富的巫师都出动了，这才勉强保住被伤害的那名学生的性命，而耶格尔本人却对此没有丝毫悔过的意思，只在阿克曼先生的极力劝哄下写了一封毫无诚意的道歉信。被开除后这三年他一直没什么正经工作，就在博金博克魔法店打打零工，寻衅滋事没少干，部里负责治安的同事听到艾伦·耶格尔这个名字就头大。前不久他又因为涉嫌违禁魔法药品交易而被拘捕，然而又在阿克曼夫妇的担保下被释放——这才是利威尔最不解的地方，他始终想不通舅舅为什么一而再再而三地力保这么一个渣滓，难道就凭他是故友的儿子？想到舅妗最终竟因善心搭上了性命，心里的恨意更出离极限了。  
利威尔把一勺汤药喂到三笠嘴边，女孩乖乖张口吞掉，丝毫不像其他小孩子那么怕苦药，眼神依旧空空地盯着某处，  
“……可惜艾鲁多和亚克斯利却再也回不来了……艾鲁多明明马上就可以休假去见自己刚出世的孩子了……”昆塔的声音越发沉重，“组长，这些日子我一直在自责，我不懂阿克曼夫妇为什么会突然换掉我，真的是在质疑我的忠心吗？”  
“你别想太多，保密人每经一段时间例行更换也是常事。”  
利威尔再舀起一勺汤药，一不小心抖了下手，全部洒到了女孩的衣襟上。他本能地啧了一声，三笠依旧沉默不语，像感受不到痛痒似的。  
“组长，我们现在该怎么审艾伦·耶格尔？还是用吐真剂吗？”  
“不必了，证据确凿，直接押送阿兹卡班吧，”利威尔不耐烦地掏出魔杖把女孩衣襟上的药渍清理干净，又吩咐了句，“昆塔，再准备一份执行‘摄魂怪之吻’的申请书，我过后来签字。”  
炉火中的男人迟疑了下，点了点头，“了解，他也该为自己的罪行付出代价了。”

可令所有人意想不到，就在一周后的行刑当日，艾伦·耶格尔从摄魂怪重重把守的阿兹卡班监狱里逃脱了，当负责羁押的傲罗来到牢房时，他就已经消失得无影无踪了。

“艾伦·耶格尔吗？”韩吉推了推眼镜仔细瞧着利威尔扔给她的《预言家日报》，头版正是魔法部的一级通缉令，阴郁的年轻男人目光冰冷地盯着镜头，只有头发丝微微飘动，不仔细看还以为是麻瓜的静态相片。  
“少在我面前提这个名字……”利威尔一副恨不得要把茶杯捏碎了的架势。

“三笠小姐，当心点……我帮你抱着吧，哎你慢着点……”  
“不……”  
门外传来一阵急促的脚步声，看样子是佩特拉带着三笠回来了，利威尔冲韩吉使了个眼色，两人都努力放松了紧绷着的表情。  
会客厅的门被打开了，三笠第一个冲了进来。  
“怎么回事？门都不敲？”利威尔本来想朝佩特拉投去一个指责的眼神，看到三笠怀里抱着一个毛乎乎的东西，一下怔住了，“这什么玩意儿？”  
“是猫，”三笠冲利威尔眨巴了下眼睛，“我昨晚跟你说过。”  
“脏死了，快扔了！”利威尔本能地耸起鼻子，“佩特拉，我不是让你看好她吗！”  
三笠立刻收紧了怀抱，那活物扑腾了两下，脏兮兮的黄灰色杂毛从女孩臂间露了出来。  
“对不起，利威尔学长，我刚刚拦了半天，可是三笠小姐一定要抱着，我怕她不开心就……”佩特拉在一边不安地小声解释。  
“三笠，快松开！真是脏死了……”利威尔蹲在地上想要掰开女孩紧锁的手臂，那猫在两人的争夺下挣扎连连，“它会抓伤你的！”  
“不会！它很乖的！它都受伤了，你别碰它——”三笠发出尖厉的叫声。  
“别逆着她的情绪，小心她失控……”韩吉也赶上前来，在利威尔耳边小声喝斥了句，又温和地转向三笠，高举起双手，“没有没有，我们谁也不碰它，我们不会伤害它，但是三笠你把它搂得太紧了，这样它会不舒服的，慢慢地把它放下，我来检查下它的伤好不好？你相信韩吉姐姐的，对吧？”  
利威尔沉默地松了手，三笠瞳孔里的恐惧渐渐平缓下来，犹豫了半天才松开怀抱，把小猫放在地毯上。那猫似乎被捂久了，刚落到地上还踉跄了下，依旧高度警觉，浑身的毛都炸起来了，黑色的瞳仁瞪满眼眶，与其说是猫，倒更像是头野兽。  
“猫小姐，我没有恶意哦，我只想确认你受没受伤哦……”韩吉的语气极度浮夸，试探性地上前想要摸摸暴怒的猫，却只收到了小猫哈气的威胁，“哦哦哦难道你是男孩子吗？抱歉抱歉，是我搞错了，看你这么秀气就以为你是个女孩子……那你一定是个调皮的男孩，喜欢跟别的小伙伴打架对不对？来让阿姨看看，不痛的哦……”  
“你们……不许伤害它……”三笠还在蚊蝇似的哼唧。  
韩吉逗了许久，那猫才平息下来，瞳孔渐渐缩小，碧绿色的虹膜显现出来，只还是透着一脸不情愿。  
“应该没什么大事，就一点皮外伤，擦点药就好了……眼垢也有点多……你们是在哪里捡的？”韩吉小心翼翼地放下猫，抬头看向佩特拉。  
“就在树林边篱笆旁，这猫就蹲在那，三笠小姐看见就一定要抱回来。”  
“爸爸妈妈说等我长大了就可以让我养一只猫……我已经长大了，可以养它了吗？”三笠似乎看清了在场谁最有可能支持她，巴巴地望向韩吉。  
“我当然相信小三笠有能力照顾好这只猫咪，不过你这事你还是应该问哥哥……”韩吉不忍心拒绝女孩无力的央求。  
“三笠，你自己还是个小孩子呢……”利威尔低沉着脑袋，沉默了半天重又开口，自知此时必然得他来做决断了，“你知道照顾一只猫需要尽到怎样的职责吗？”  
“我……可是我会努力的……”三笠声音越来越小，泪珠已盈在眼中。  
利威尔依然跪在地毯上不敢抬头，不敢撞见女孩哀求的眼神，他当然不想纵容她，可自从发生了那变故，他还从未见三笠开口说过这么多话。  
“利威尔……”韩吉悄悄扯了扯他的衣袖，对他耳语，“三笠看上去是真的喜欢那猫，或许这能让她开心点，兴许对她的情况也有所帮助……”  
“没关系！我也可以帮忙照顾的！”佩特拉望了望学长，俯身搂住了三笠，言语间极尽耐心，“我可以帮助三笠小姐，两个人一起努力就没什么做不到的对吧，三笠小姐？”  
“哥哥……”一颗颗晶莹的泪珠滑落到女孩的脸颊上。  
利威尔深吸了一口气，从地毯上站起来。  
“卡普——”  
男人刚语落，屋子里噼啪一声巨响，一只干瘪的家养小精灵落在了地板上。  
“利威尔少爷。”家养小精灵恭敬地冲利威尔鞠了一躬。  
“带这猫去洗个澡，顺便清理下伤口。”  
“是……”小精灵一句“少爷”还未说出口，就被地毯上肮脏的猫吓了一跳，立刻露出一副嫌恶的表情。  
“给它彻底洗洗！”利威尔又低沉命令道。  
小精灵极不情愿地上前抱起猫，三笠还下意识上前拦了下，却被佩特拉紧紧搂在怀里。  
“三笠，等这猫洗干净了才能摸……佩特拉，你带小姐去好好洗个澡，她身上也脏死了……”  
“是，学长。”  
佩特拉搂着三笠，蹭了蹭她的脸颊，“三笠小姐，你有猫了！”  
“我有猫了……”  
女孩小声重复着，脸颊上挂着未干的泪痕，虽然还有些迟钝，眼睛里也总算露出了许久未现的喜悦。

05  
“说真的，如果之前没听过你的经历，怎么也想不到你曾是个默然者。”前辈言语温和，“三笠你真的很幸运，以前虽然也有默然者能活到很大年纪，但能像正常人一样生活的少之又少，而像你这么优秀就更难得了。”  
“您过奖了。”三笠礼貌地欠了欠身，“其实就连我自己也是在后来才被大人们告知的，至于被默默然寄宿的那段日子有多凶险我甚至完全没有印象了。我写下那篇论文时并不觉得这是个很可怕的事，但身边的同学和家长知道了都很后怕，甚至还有家长向魔法部投诉说学校私自包庇默然者，尽管那时距我体内的默默然被彻底清除已经有四五年了……想想维护默然者的权益还是任重道远，当年我能顺利入学，真是多亏了埃尔文校长的包容。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，是在入学前的那个暑假，我以为是哥哥的朋友来家里拜访，他问了我很多问题，直到入学那天我才知道他霍格沃茨的校长。现在想想，他当时大概是在测验我能不能适应正常的校园生活吧。”  
“很像是埃尔文校长会做的事啊，说起来，我一直很敬仰他，记得当年刚入学，在霍格沃茨的列车我买了人生中第一个巧克力蛙，抽到的巫师卡片就是埃尔文·史密斯校长的，我看他是格兰芬多学院毕业的，就想着，要是我也能分到格兰芬多就好了……”前辈爽朗地笑了起来，“只不过还是事与愿违了……”  
“诶？那前辈你是？”  
“拉文克劳，也是很棒的学院。三笠你呢？”  
“赫奇帕奇。”三笠微笑道，“说起这个，前些日子我家的肯尼伯伯还在和我说，他当年得知我被分到赫奇帕奇失望坏了，我才知道，原来我家里人居然也这么看重这个……”  
前辈跟着三笠一起笑起来，“哎，其实每个人身上都兼具四个学院的品质：赫奇帕奇的真诚、拉文克劳的智慧、斯莱特林的进取心和格兰芬多的勇气，分院是为了更好因材施教，而不是简单给每个人贴上标签。”  
“是这样的，当时分院帽还在跟我商量，说我来自阿克曼家，和众多前辈一样去到斯莱特林学院或许是个好选择，头脑也不错，应该也适合拉文克劳，还说我内心具有一股暗涌的勇气，虽然不明显，但或许去了格兰芬多能被更好地挖掘。可当时我在家中封闭了太久，第一次走出家门见到那么多生人都快吓坏了，就我跟它说我只想要最平静的生活，最后我就去了赫奇帕奇。”  
“我很理解你，那时你才刚刚清除体内的默默然吧？还是个小孩子就经历了这么多真是令人心疼，”前辈鼓励地说，“不过我一直想知道，你究竟是怎么战胜寄宿在体内的默默然的呢？”  
三笠微微怔了下，又平静地答道，“关于默默然与默然者的研究至今还没有定论，那段日子我的记忆也有些模糊了，所以说的未必对。但我想，既然默然者是因为孩子的魔力疏于引导渐渐失控所致，那或许让他们学会控制身体里的力量就是解决的关键吧？”  
“控制身体里的力量？”  
“嗯，我九岁时曾经失控了一次，在我父母遇害那晚……”三笠的下巴微妙地颤了下，而后又飞速地调整回常态，“从那之后，每当情绪激动时就总觉得身体里有种力量在涌动，好像随时就会迸发出来伤害身边的人……后来我开始学习把自己的力量控制在一定的范围内，就是为了不要伤到我的猫……”  
“猫？”  
“嗯是的，我小时候养过一只猫，因为哥哥不喜欢猫，总是把它关笼子里，我就总是偷偷借魔力把它放出来……”

06  
“猫猫，你不能再翻到院子里乱跑了，哥哥要是见到你的泥爪印又要生气了……”三笠一边趴在地毯上擦拭上面的一溜泥垢，一边无奈地吩咐蹲坐在茶几上的猫。无论三笠跟它说什么，那猫都只静静端坐着，绿色的瞳孔里满是冷漠高傲。  
这猫很不亲人，三笠之前试着给它取过几个名字——毛毛、花花、爪子先生什么的——可猫从不答应，最后她干脆只能“猫猫”、“猫猫”的叫来叫去。它也不喜欢叫人抱，自从它伤好了，三笠就很少有机会抱到它，每次蹑手蹑脚稍一接近，猫就警觉地跳走了。  
但它也没那么讨厌三笠，通常三笠走到哪它就跟到哪，她睡觉时，它就乖乖地坐在床头柜上一动不动。起初表哥并不情愿让三笠把猫带进卧室，可小姑娘一离了猫就委屈巴巴的，咬着被角哭唧唧半天也睡不着，利威尔也只能屈服，遂了她的愿。

“三笠——”  
佩特拉的声音在身后响起，三笠连忙从地毯上爬起来，把擦了污垢的手帕藏在背后。  
“三笠小姐，这个时间点你该练习读书写字的，怎么又溜到这里来了？”  
“我……猫不见了，我来找它……”三笠还支支吾吾的。  
佩特拉歪头瞥了下她背到身后的双手，又看看地毯上没擦干净的污垢，笑了笑，挥起魔杖将泥点子清理干净了。  
“三笠小姐，要照顾好猫猫的话，你首先要自己有能力，要努力学习才行哦。”  
三笠红着脸小声说了句对不起，就跟着佩特拉回书房了。  
猫也安安静静地跟了过去，三笠练习书写时，它就在桌上老实端坐着。

那天的安宁被突然提前下班回家的利威尔打破了。  
他出现在书房门口时还气喘吁吁的，面色严肃得吓人，向来冷静沉着的眼睛里罕见地掠过一丝惊慌。三笠不知发生了什么，只是隐隐觉得有些不妙，下意识搂住了猫。这次猫没有反抗女孩，同样警觉地瞪着门口的男人。  
“诶学长，您今天怎么这么早就回来了？”  
“佩特拉，你出来一下。”利威尔不容置辩地命令。  
三笠依然紧搂着猫，盯着佩特拉的身影走出书房。没一会儿她又回来了，脸上挂着迟疑的难色。  
“佩特拉小姐，你怎么了……”  
“没事呀，小三笠，我们接着来读书，你还有十几行才抄完这首诗呢，”佩特拉的笑容里有些勉强，“不过，猫猫得去洗个澡了，来，你慢慢把它松开好不好？”  
利威尔走上前来，死死盯着猫，猫也弓身炸起了尾巴。  
“不对！平时猫猫洗澡都是直接叫卡普来的！你不许碰我的猫！”三笠突然冲表哥大叫起来。  
“三笠小姐，听话听话，是卡普去洗啊，哥哥把猫给卡普送过去……乖乖的……乖乖的……”佩特拉把女孩弱小的身躯搂进怀里，一手轻轻安抚她的背，另一手却颤抖着攥紧了魔杖。  
“三笠，给我适可而止吧，你老老实实听话，你就会有猫，你爸爸妈妈跟你说的话都忘了吗？你长大了才能养猫，你现在都几岁了还在耍小孩子脾气？”利威尔一边训斥，一边又给佩特拉使了个眼色。  
听到这话女孩意外地停止了挣扎，垂下脑袋，支吾了一声“知道了”。佩特拉的魔杖稍稍放低了些。  
利威尔继续逼近。猫紧张地缩进角落，忽然间想从边上溜走，却被男人魔杖里迸发出的一道金光击中，像被一道无形的绳索捆住了般挣扎无力，漂浮在利威尔身侧，跟他一起离开了房间。  
佩特拉始终捂着三笠的眼睛，女孩默默流出的眼泪沾湿了老师的手掌。  
“你不许伤害它……”她又小声说了句。

那天三笠的预感很糟糕，以为表哥真的不允许她再养猫了，可事实比预想的好，当晚哥哥又把猫给她还回来了。只是它看上去并没有干净多少，有只前爪还瘸了，走路一跛一跛的。失而复得让女孩的保护欲更加强烈，她一边关切地把受伤的小猫搂在怀里，一边恶狠狠地瞪着哥哥。  
“别这么看着我，三笠，猫我不是给你送回来了吗？”利威尔冷冷地说，目光紧盯着那只猫。  
“你说带它去洗澡，可回来它却受伤了，以后不许你再碰我的猫！”  
“它受伤了你就应该松开它，让它自个儿养着去……行了，猫你也看见了，它屁事没有，赶紧睡觉去……”利威尔伸手想要接过猫，三笠敏捷地躲开了。  
“三笠，以后不许和猫一起睡觉！你遵守这个规矩它才能在这里继续待下去！”  
“不！没有猫陪着我就睡不着！”  
“闹够了没有？”  
“要不……给猫猫准备一个舒服的笼子放在你床边好不好？”佩特拉安抚道，“它的脚受伤了，待在笼子里也会舒服些的……”  
三笠睁大着眼睛，哀怨地瞅了佩特拉一眼，不情愿地放下了小猫。  
利威尔举起魔杖，将妆台上一柄烛台变成了铁笼，把猫关了进去，又在空中划出一道金光，笼门口挂上了一道魔法锁链。  
“这是魔法锁，用蛮力是解不开的，你休想从这里逃出来。”临走前，利威尔冷冷地冲着笼里的猫威胁道，三笠和猫一起愤怒地瞪着他，直到大人们离开女孩的卧室。

“猫……”  
夜深人静时，三笠蹑手蹑脚地来到笼子边，轻轻叫了一声，猫簌地醒过来，瞳孔在微弱的月光下瞪得溜圆。  
“你才不想在笼子里关着的对吧？我这就放你出来……”女孩悄悄说，猫歪了下脑袋，似乎还有点惊讶，发出嗯哼一声奇怪的鸣音。  
不过正如表哥所说，这锁是魔法打造的，她弱小的双手摇晃了半天也无法打开。  
“对不起啊……哥哥说这是魔法锁……要怎么开呢……”  
三笠喃喃自语，双手还抓着锁头不放。猫又把脑袋垂到了爪子上，耷拉着眼睛，一副悻悻的样子。  
又静了片刻，突然响起一阵细微的噼里啪啦的声音——女孩的指尖闪出了火花，飞溅起的金星照亮了她新奇的面庞，也映照出了猫瞳孔里的惊诧。她稍稍碰了碰锁头，它一下子打开了。  
“开了……？开了！”女孩轻呼。  
猫也一副不可思议的样子，望了望三笠兴奋的脸，艰难地从笼里站了起来。女孩把它抱到了床上，搂进自己的被窝，猫只用完好的那只前爪推了推女孩的脸，就安然地窝在了床上。  
“以后每天晚上等他们走了，我就把你从笼子里放出来，这是我们俩之间的秘密。”女孩被子蒙过头顶，欢喜地对小猫说着悄悄话。

07  
前辈听完三笠的讲述大笑起来，“想不到我们的首席傲罗居然也有搞不定的人，哈哈真想看看利威尔组长得知自己拿手的魔法锁被自己妹妹轻易破解时脸上的表情……”  
“他不知道，这是我和猫之间的秘密。”三笠抿嘴笑了下，“不过长大后我才觉得我哥真的很辛苦，虽然他也有自己的小毛病，比如洁癖、对猫很粗暴之类的，但他真的关心我。”  
“是啊，从未成过家的男人一下子要独立抚养一个9、10岁大的小女孩，确实很不容易。我也为你父母感到惋惜，他们是很好的傲罗，也是你至亲的爸爸妈妈……”前辈的语气低沉下来。  
三笠点头致了下意，“谢谢您关心。事情都过去很多年了，我也算走出来了。”  
“唉，阿克曼夫妇身经百战次次都能突出重围，却倒在了自己最信任的人那里，真是令人唏嘘……”前辈又叹了口气，“唉，他们怎么就这么信任艾伦·耶格尔呢……明明谁都知道，他就是个冥顽不化的混混，可他们从始至终都那么信赖他……”  
三笠低垂下脑袋，没有应和，亦没有反驳。  
“说起来，你见过他吗？”前辈又追问了句，“那会儿你应该已经记事了吧？”  
三笠抬眼望了前辈一眼，迟疑了片刻，“我这么说你可能会觉得我很冷血……但当年的事我真的记不清了，我是在很多年后才被大人们告知父母当年遇害的真相……但……在我模糊的印象里，艾伦·耶格尔不像是那样一个会出卖我父母的小人啊……”  
三笠捶了捶自己的脑袋，眉头紧蹙起来，“或许我对父母的记忆都模糊了吧……才会记成这么颠倒黑白的样子……”  
“那在你印象里，他是个怎样的人呢？”  
“他……确实也不是很好相处的人啦，可是……我就是无法相信他会做出那么龌龊的事……在我记忆里的几次共处中，他还对我挺好的……”  
“唉，人都有多面性，即便是好人，也难免有不想让人知道的一面，同样，再坏的人也总有善心的一面。”  
“是啊，人都是复杂的，这样的道理我长大才慢慢领悟到，以前大人们总是把不太美满的那面小心藏起来不给我看……”三笠低头呢喃，“记得小时候在哥哥面前提起了艾伦·耶格尔，我还在讲他的好话……”

08  
“真快啊，一年都过去了……”韩吉望着窗外飘起的飞雪，没来由地感叹了句。  
“你想说什么？”利威尔直截了当打断了她。  
“小三笠开春就该11岁了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“这个年龄的孩子，该陆续收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书了吧？”  
“有话快说……”利威尔低吼了句。  
“我觉得你该做决断了，利威尔。”韩吉严肃地把头转过来，“继续像现在这样一用药物抑制三笠的情绪和魔力当然可以，但任何魔药都有副作用，结果你也看到了，这样下去她的身子会越来越虚……而且，你真的打算把她关在阿克曼大宅一辈子吗？让她一辈子都无法像个正常人生活？”  
“你说得倒轻巧……从她被默默然寄生的那刻起，她的一生……不都注定了吗？”男人的头几乎垂到了膝盖，声音越发低迷，“难道还有别的选择吗？”  
“要不要试试……分离她体内的默默然？”  
“你之前不是说宿主分离后就会死吗……”  
“之前是没把握，这一年多，我研究了很多默默然的资料，总觉得……似乎可以试试？”  
“要我的妹妹给你当实验品，嗯？“  
“不是，我只是觉得现在看她好像快乐了很多，自从有了猫后……默默然只寄生在性格封闭阴郁的孩子身上，而三笠现在越来越开朗，也爱笑了，相比之下对默默然提供的养料也不如之前丰富了，这种情况下做分离或许存活的把握大点……”  
“有几成把握？”  
“在实施手术之前都不好说。”  
“那你说个屁……”  
韩吉顿了下，沉吟一声，“对不起，毕竟是你的妹妹，我不该替你决断……只是，每次看她跟猫玩得那么开心，跟你、跟佩特拉也能敞开心扉吐露情绪，我就觉得，她理应享受一个正常孩子该有的生活啊……她明明就是个寻常孩子啊……”  
利威尔依然沉着脸，双目蔽于阴影之中，手指局促不安地在膝盖上漫无目的的抓搓。  
“等春天吧。”良久，他开口，咬字很坚决，亦像是长舒了一口气，“冬天她身子弱，等春天到了，我就带她找你安排相关事宜。”  
“利威尔，谢谢你信任。”  
韩吉轻声而简短地回答，不忍再因此事给挚友增添更多烦扰，两人只相对坐着，静默了许久。

“对了，还有一件事，我一直不知道该不该问……”那天临走，韩吉又小心地问了句，“艾伦·耶格尔……还没什么进展吗？”  
利威尔刚扶上门把的手瞬间顿住了。  
“臭四眼，不知道该问不该问的事一律别问，这点道理都不懂……”他冷冷回道。  
两人走出会客厅，看见三笠正趴在走廊的窗子上望着外面，猫安静端坐在她身侧的窗台，脑袋随着飘落窗边的雪花一摆一摆的。  
“三笠，你怎么在那趴着！窗边多凉啊，你才刚退烧，快回房间里去……”利威尔匆忙走上跟前拉起女孩的手，三笠抬眼看向哥哥时还可怜巴巴的，鼻子红扑扑的，嘴巴隐在红围巾之下——没办法，因为大病初愈身子虚，即便在家里她也得围巾手套全副武装包裹起来。  
“哥哥，外面下雪了，我想出去玩雪……”女孩小声央求。  
“想什么呢？病才刚好就想着出去玩，不可以。”利威尔拉起三笠就走，女孩还在一边无力地挣着手腕。  
“我早都好了……你从来不让我出去玩……”三笠被表哥拖行向前，一边在身后挥拳打他，“我爸爸妈妈也不会把我每天关在家里……艾伦哥哥还会带我去堆雪人……只有你最讨厌了！”  
利威尔陡然停住脚步，胸腔剧烈起伏着，脸色难看极了。  
“小三笠听话哦，哥哥只是在担心你，我们把身体养好了才可以出去堆雪人……”韩吉见状赶忙上前接过女孩的手安抚起来，抬头却见自己的挚友并不像想象中那样生气——与其说是愤怒，倒更像是一种疲惫。  
“艾伦哥哥真的对你那么好吗……“利威尔的语气微弱得没有波澜。  
三笠仍不甘示弱地瞪着他。  
“三笠，对不起，我没法像你艾伦哥哥一样没心没肺地陪你玩，但我必须……必须对你的生命负责，我只想让你好好活着……”  
“利威尔……”韩吉为他如此平常地道出仇家的名字而感到诧异。  
三笠一时间无法理解哥哥过份成熟的口吻，呆呆地僵在原地。  
只有窗台上的猫灵巧地跃下了窗台，在女孩脚边轻轻蹭起来。

09  
“真是抱歉，叔叔阿姨，这次麻烦你们了……”年轻男人双手揣兜瘫在椅子上，眼神淡淡的，鼻梁上挂着一处伤痕。  
“哪里，是我们多亏了你才成功抓捕到这批违禁魔药买卖的上线，如果这批药品被滥用到麻瓜界，后果不堪设想……”中年男人肯定地冲艾伦点了点头。  
“唉，让你受苦了，我们才是惭愧……”女人关切地凑到艾伦身边检查了一下他脸上的伤口，“你比上次见面的时候瘦了……”  
“没什么，是我自己不小心，接头时我要是早点抽身就不会让傲罗误会了，害你们还得费劲保释我……”艾伦闷声嘟囔，“我当时就是想着留下来偷听他们的谈话或许能多得到些情报……”  
“谢谢你，艾伦，这条情报对我们太重要了，”男人顿了顿，“让一个孩子做这么多，真是于心有愧……”  
“我都说了，你们不要总是把我当成小孩子，我早成年了……”  
“孩子再长大在我们眼里也还是孩子，你母亲过世时，我答应过她要好好照顾你的。”女人宠溺地揉了揉艾伦的脑袋，艾伦也没躲避地蹭了蹭。  
“我都多大了，哪还用的着照顾……”艾伦嘟哝，低垂的脸上泛起了红晕，“但真的谢谢你们这么相信我……”  
“艾伦哥哥脸红了……”不知从哪冒出来的小姑娘突然闪现在艾伦眼前，张着水灵的大眼睛仰头望着他，他啧了一声撇过头去。  
“哎呀，小三笠原来还给艾伦哥哥准备了礼物呀！”母亲眯起眼笑着。  
“是啊，爸爸说圣诞节没有人给艾伦哥哥送礼物，可是我会送啊！”  
“哎哎三笠，我可不是这么说的啊……”  
“没关系……”  
艾伦稍稍扭过头，看到三笠手里举着一个小小的玩偶，是个棕发绿眼的男孩子，颈间系着一条红围巾，部分针脚七扭八歪的，一看就是小姑娘自己缝制的。  
“谢谢你啊，三笠……”艾伦小声喃喃，犹豫着接过了布偶，女孩脸上溢满了笑容。  
“好啦三笠，你不要总缠着艾伦哥哥，过来帮妈妈盛菜来。”  
小姑娘跟着母亲去了灶台，艾伦和她的父亲还在餐厅里有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“……不过，叔叔阿姨你们还是要小心，这批违禁魔药背后的主谋可能非同小可，这次让他们栽了这么大个跟头，恐怕不会放过你们的……”  
“知道了，司里也叫我们先潜一段日子，正好当休假了，艾伦你放心，这房子是施了赤胆忠心咒的。”  
“但也别大意了，既然这次你们叫我来帮忙，想必也是开始怀疑你们傲罗内部有奸细了吧？”  
“哼，虽然还没查出来是谁，但应该不远了。我们打算先暂时换个保密人……”  
“叔叔……如果你们信得过我，让我来做你们的保密人吧……”  
炉火上的汤食滚起了浓郁的泡泡，母亲又唤了声女儿的名字，三笠听母亲的话，打开水龙头冲了冲许久未用的汤盆，哗啦哗啦的水声淹没了餐厅里男人们的言语。

“艾伦哥哥，爸爸妈妈说这段时间会一直在家陪我，不用把我送到舒尔茨太太家了，你以后可以常来找我玩。”  
“这样喔……不过以后我可能没办法经常来了，你们家来往的人多了不安全……”  
艾伦双手插在兜里，倚在积了雪的秋千旁边，看三笠兴冲冲地鼓弄地上的白雪。吃过午饭，有个傲罗通过飞路网来找阿克曼夫妇汇报工作，他就识趣地领着三笠来院子里玩。三笠同龄的玩伴不多，家里常来拜访的基本都是父母的同事，艾伦算是最年轻的小辈了，她很喜欢和他一起玩，可艾伦对陪小女孩玩没什么兴趣，多数时候不过是陪在一旁敷衍地答几句话罢了。  
“不会的，艾伦哥哥，我爸爸妈妈都很强的，我也很强，我可以保护你的……”  
三笠伏在雪地上，在冷气中吸了下鼻子，双手冻得通红，还在笨拙地尝试把两团雪捏成球。  
艾伦鼻子哼了声，心里还嘲笑着小女孩的幼稚，身体却不由自主蹲低在她旁边。  
“连捏雪球都不会，还说什么大话……你看，应该这样……”  
说着，他在地上堆起一团雪，捏合成雪球递给三笠。女孩手里原本的雪在体温下渐渐融化，她冷得吸了下鼻涕。艾伦望着她冻红的脸，犹豫了片刻，解下了自己的围巾。  
“真活该，你刚刚出门怎么也不多穿点……”他把围巾绕在女孩颈上，厚重的红色毛线把她小半张脸都裹缠住了，“这下暖和点了吧？”  
小孩子的心思总比人想象得纤细敏感，其实三笠以前并不是体会不到艾伦哥哥对她的冷淡敷衍，心里一直想着要怎样做才能不被人家讨厌，直到此时，她发现艾伦原本无精打采的绿色眸子里闪过一丝关切，才暗暗欣喜，觉得自己总算是被他喜欢了。  
“嗯，很暖……”她哽咽着点点头。

10  
温暖依然萦绕颈间，三笠觉得耳边有点被捂热了，迷迷糊糊地扭了扭脖子，原本毛线的触感似乎变了，像是滑溜溜的绒毛在她颈弯蠕动。恍惚间，她听见喵喵两声猫叫，缓缓睁开了眼，发现猫一直在拱她后颈。  
“猫猫？”  
猫见她醒了，在她耳边呼噜呼噜哼起来。  
“怎么了呀？”三笠被它鼓扭得痒痒的，忍不住笑起来问。  
猫蹭地跳下床又蹦上窗台，扭过头冲女孩嘎嘎叫起来。三笠闻声跟过去，发现外面雪已经停了，庭院里白茫茫一片，很是好看。  
“真好啊……”女孩感叹着，“可惜哥哥不让我出去玩……”  
猫望了望三笠，又跳下窗台奔到卧室门口蹲坐着。  
“你这是什么意思？你想出去吗？”女孩边走边问，猫立起了两只前爪，极力抻着想够门把手，三笠帮它开了门。  
猫就以这样的方式示意女孩，一路把她引到了整幢宅子的正门口——门居然大开着。  
“诶？门怎么开了？哥哥早就上班去了呀，佩特拉小姐呢？”三笠一边自言自语地走向门口，一边向四周张望，“猫猫你知道吗？”  
猫跟在她身边走向门口，尾巴缓缓摆动着，碧绿色的眼睛溜圆地望着她。  
三笠确认似乎真的只有她一人在家，便架着小猫的咯吱窝把它抱起来，“你是不是想要出去玩呀？你也不想憋在屋里对吗？”  
猫发出一声嗯哼的鸣音。  
女孩乐了起来，抱着小猫就向门口跑去，却被它一下挣脱了。猫拦到三笠面前，拱起她的脚脖子，抬头喵喵叫了两声。  
“怎么了？”  
三笠正不解着，猫又向屋里跑了两步，回头望着她。门口吹来一阵冷风，刚刚光着脚就跑出来的女孩不禁打了个冷战。  
“你让我穿好衣服再出去对吗？”她飞快地跟上了猫的脚步。

自从搬来表哥家，三笠就鲜少有机会踏出宅门，而大冬天没人陪同的情况下就独自出门玩雪更是想都不敢想的事。  
“猫，不可以乱跑啊……”  
三笠吩咐了一声就埋头跪在雪地里堆起雪球，小小的身躯裹在厚重的衣服里行动起来还有些笨拙，缠成松塔一样的红色围巾下露出小半张脸，卯着眼神儿盯着在手中聚起来的雪球——倏地它自个儿就噌一下变大了，又渐渐幻化成雪人的模样。原本还在积雪里撒欢打滚儿的猫看到凭空在女孩面前立起的雪人，顿时惊诧起来，愣了片刻后，突然调皮地一下蹿到女孩面前，拦腰把雪人撞成了两截。  
“啊——坏猫——”三笠尖叫起来，“为什么撞坏我的雪人——”  
猫刚想跑就被女孩拖住两条后腿拽到跟前，四脚朝天地被按在雪地里。雪花挂满了它的毛尖，明媚的阳光下晶莹闪耀，瞳仁缩成了一道缝，眼中流转着斑斓的色彩。  
自从发生了那场变故，三笠漆黑的瞳孔就变得团墨无光，此时眼中却划过一丝狡黠的喜悦，她望着被制伏在地的小猫，流露出一丝胜利者般得意的微笑。猫趁着女孩洋洋自得的当儿，后腿猛蹬了下，扬了女孩一脸沙雪，趁机敏捷地挣脱出去。  
雪晴的午后，女孩和猫这样闹了许久，最后身上都沾满了莹莹闪闪的细雪，躺在终于完成的雪人旁边，空空望着明晃晃的日光一点一点柔和下来。  
“猫，你冷不冷呀？”三笠从雪地里爬起，鼻子吸溜吸溜的。  
本来翻着肚皮拧巴着身子的猫簌地翻转过来。  
“我们回家吧……你都没穿衣服，你一定很冷……”  
女孩声音微颤，自己都冻得牙齿打战了，可还是迟缓笨拙地摘下了颈上的红围巾，一把将猫包裹进去搂在怀里。  
“很暖，对吧？”  
猫从红色围巾里挣扎着露出半个小脑袋，无瑕的祖母绿宝石般的眼睛定定瞅着女孩冻红的脸庞。  
“这条围巾是艾伦哥哥给我的，他和你一样有双漂亮的绿眼睛……哎——你别乱动……”  
三笠轻呼起来，猫突然开始在她怀里挣扎，猛抖了抖身上的雪花，勾着女孩的外套爬上了她的肩膀。  
“哎呀……你要干什么呀……”三笠歪着脖子，被猫身上残留的细雪激得打了个冷颤，一面拿围巾赶着逃窜的猫，可那猫就定定搭在她颈窝上不动了。  
“你也怕我冷对吗？”女孩哈出一团冷雾，用宽大的围巾把猫连同自己的脖颈一起缠绕包裹住，“这下我们都很暖了。”

11  
档案盒落地发出脆响，里面陈列的纸质资料散落一地。  
“对不起，前辈，光顾着自说自话了……”三笠小声道歉，一边拿魔杖指挥零落的纸片重新聚到一起。  
“总之就是些小孩子的蠢事，我说起来总是刹不住……想想那会儿的自己真是不懂事，哥哥明明那么关心我，我却总是贪玩不听话，还说些混账话让他伤心……”三笠和前辈一人抱着一摞档案盒回到办公室，一路上她还在念念自语。  
“没事，谁还没个小孩子的叛逆期呢……”  
“那天我和猫偷偷跑出去玩，哥哥回家时一定发现了我们堆在门口的雪人，可是他什么也没说……从那之后他就对我温和了很多，可能当时大人们都默默做好了心理准备，如果默默然分离手术失败了我就会死，所以就不约而同地在最后的日子里开始纵容我……”  
“不过你能挺过那个凶险的手术真是太好了。”  
“不，我并没有做手术，”三笠望向前辈，“开春后，哥哥把我送去韩吉医生那里，就在手术前的检查中发现，我体内的默默然已经消失了……什么也没做，就自己消失了……”  
前辈睁大了眼睛，“自己消失？怎么会这样？”  
“不知道。韩吉医生说，可能因为我越来越开朗……默默然发现寄生条件不足，就自己离开了……”  
“真好啊……”前辈由衷感叹，“听你谈了你家小猫那么久，感觉它或许在其中起了很大帮助呢。”  
“我也觉得……”三笠低下头，声音越来越低，“人们总说猫是高傲冷漠的动物，我哥哥也总是很嫌弃它，可你不知道，它什么都懂……我还记得我收到霍格沃茨录取通知书那天，它追着来送信的猫头鹰跳到了桌子上，我拆信的时候还在拿爪子扒拉我的手，一脸好奇地凑过来看信上写了什么……我跟它讲……信上说每个新生可以带一只动物去学校，猫头鹰、老鼠、或者是猫……我说你之后就可以跟我一起去上学了……它就一直望着我……前辈，你能理解吗？它什么都懂……”  
前辈认真凝视着她的脸，“我理解。那之后呢？”  
三笠顿了许久，再开口时声音已有点哽咽，“就在那天晚上，有一扇窗子没关好，卡普没有发现，哥哥和佩特拉小姐也没有发现……我也没有发现……猫就从那里翻出去了……窗外的泥地里还有一串它的脚印，可能是跑去了院子边的树林，我们第二天找了很久，可是它再也没回来……”  
无声的压抑在两人之间漫开，良久，前辈轻声劝了句“三笠我们还要继续整理档案”，两人才恢复手上的正常工作。

“我后来一直想它为什么要走，它怎么可能不愿意跟我去上学呢……”三笠一边整理刚刚被自己打翻的档案，一边还在念叨，“我听说，猫如果感觉到自己命不久矣，就会离开主人，去一个没人知道的角落安静死去……可是在我跟它憧憬校园生活的时候它还好好的，怎么会死呢……”  
“三笠，控制下情绪，我们今天下午要把这些档案整理完。”  
“对不起……”三笠闭目让自己冷静了两秒，“可能是因为我前两天在霍格莫德看到一只猫长得几乎和它一模一样，才一时情绪上头吧……”  
“往好处想想，三笠，或许它在外面也活得很好呢？有的动物天生不爱被关在笼子里……”  
“我也多希望那只猫就是它，即便不在我身边，至少还活得好好的……可那是不可能的，我捡到它时它年纪应该已经很大了，一只猫是不可能有那么长的寿命的……”三笠的声音戛然而止，眼睛盯着手里的档案卡，瞳孔里陡然涌起惊疑，“不……有可能的……如果他是阿尼马格斯……”

她捏着档案卡的手指止不住颤抖。  
那档案卡上贴着一张猫的老照片，而在一旁记录着：

非法阿尼马格斯调查留档  
姓名：艾伦•耶格尔  
动物形态：猫，棕褐色短毛，鱼骨花纹，瞳孔呈绿色，17英寸长

在下方领导批示签章处，赫然签着：利威尔•阿克曼。

12  
“我不是说过不许一声不吭就用飞路网回家吗，三笠……”男人看着突然从壁炉里走出来的年轻女巫埋怨道，“还有，你又阴着脸给谁看呢……”  
“我想让你解释下这个。”三笠声音冰冷地把一张档案卡甩到表哥面前，利威尔只瞄了一眼就陷入沉默，吞咽了将要脱口而出的训斥。  
“你怎么翻出来的？”  
“别管我怎么翻出来的，你只要回答我，我小时候捡的那只猫是不是艾伦·耶格尔？它的样子……我再清楚不过了……它是不是艾伦·耶格尔？”  
“三笠，知道这些对你有什么用吗？”  
利威尔转身向屋里走去，突然一道红光从他耳边擦过，击碎了面前的花瓶。  
“三笠，不是跟你说过不许在家里……”  
利威尔话音未落就被又一道红光击中，重重撞到了墙上。  
“告诉我！”三笠逼上前去，拿魔杖尖刺着利威尔的喉咙。  
男人嘶嘶吸了口冷气，抵着三笠的魔杖坐直起身，“你已经是个大人了，还不会控制自己的情绪吗？”  
三笠的魔杖犹豫了一下，依然冰冷地指着利威尔，“是啊，我是个大人了，难道没有权利知道事情的真相吗？”  
“它是艾伦·耶格尔又怎么样……”  
三笠怔了下，握着魔杖的手剧烈颤抖，“艾伦·耶格尔……就是被你杀的对吗……阿兹卡班逃犯艾伦·耶格尔，暴力拒捕，被当场击杀……处决人……利威尔·阿克曼……这是结案报告上记录的……你杀了它，对吗……”  
“我没有。”男人镇静地回答。  
“你骗人……”  
利威尔向前挺了一下，三笠的杖尖嵌进了他的皮肤，“我知道你摄神取念很厉害，你所有咒语都能完美掌握……我也没有封闭我的大脑，那你就应该知道，我没有说谎。”  
三笠紧紧盯着表哥的眼睛，嘴唇微颤起来，“是艾伦·耶格尔出卖了我的父母……对吗……”  
男人深吸一口气，“他没有。”  
三笠的眼里蓄起了泪水，下巴抽搐着，声音变得歇斯底里，“我到底该相信什么！为什么所有人都在骗我！”  
男人趁机一把夺下她的魔杖，敏捷地爬起反扑，把三笠重重摔到墙上。失去了意志力的女巫没再想着还击，跪在墙脚呜呜啜泣起来。  
“做事这么冲动，你没去当傲罗真是万幸……”  
男人活动了一下刚刚被表妹打伤的肩膀，又挥舞着魔杖，一只小巧的药剂瓶从书桌后的架子上飞了过来。  
“我以前一直在犹豫，你要是知道了真相真的就会更快乐吗……但就像你说的，你已经是个大人了，你有权利知道真相……”利威尔闭上眼，把魔杖抵在太阳穴上，一缕银色的烟雾从脑袋里飘忽出来萦绕在杖尖，“我把记忆给你，冥想盆就在书橱旁的柜子里，你知道怎么使用，你自己选择看或不看。”  
他把盛着记忆的玻璃瓶递给三笠，女孩眼里还噙着泪花，微张着口，没有伸手，也讲不出话。  
“但你选择看了就该学会承担一切后果……如果你因为看了记忆开始恨我，那我也无话可说，这也是我该承担的……这间屋子留给你，调整下情绪吧……”  
三笠接过记忆瓶，里面翻涌着的银色烟雾，是她想要探知却又不敢轻易触碰的真相。

13  
三笠把利威尔的记忆倒进冥想盆，深吸一口气扎入盆中，无论真相如何，她都有足够的觉悟来面对。  
她在一片虚空中缓缓下坠，像被一汪暖泉包裹着，最终落在了坚硬的实体上——熟悉的橡木地板，还是这个房间，是利威尔的书房。  
表哥房间的陈设多年来一向维持原状，他不爱改变，所以她一时间还未分清这是现实还是他的记忆。不过紧接着眼前发生的景象立刻把她拉回了那段熟悉的日子。

利威尔阴沉着脸走到书桌旁，身边漂浮着一只被魔法绳索束缚着的猫。

三笠睁大了双眼，不禁发出一声惊呼，但表哥并没有发现她的存在。

利威尔魔杖一挥，那只猫被重重摔在地上，发出一声类似爆炸的巨响，扬起一阵浓烟。  
烟雾散去，猫不见了，取而代之的是一个男人。  
男人伏在地上，一时半会儿还没适应疼痛。他身上穿着脏兮兮的白色套装，是阿兹卡班的囚服。  
“你知不知道我随时都能要了你的命？”  
地上的男人动了一下，利威尔逼近一步，居高临下地用魔杖指着他。  
男人轻笑一声，“那你不是还让我活到了现在吗？”  
他抬起头，凌乱的长发间，一只凌厉的绿瞳显现出来。  
是艾伦·耶格尔。  
尽管三笠已经得知那猫正是艾伦的动物形态，可当看到那张故人的脸，她的心脏还是忍不住地发紧，想被人攫住了一般。  
“今天拿到你的调查报告时我都不敢相信自己的眼睛，因为我实在无法想象你居然厚颜无耻到装成一只猫找来这里……”  
“我问心无愧，为什么不敢来？”  
“打伤了我的部下，跟食死徒勾结，四名傲罗因你丧命，甚至出卖了一直照顾你的阿克曼夫妇……而你居然还有脸来骗他们的女儿？”利威尔咬着牙，一字一顿地喝斥。  
“你的部下对我太粗暴了，不问青红皂白上来就对我一顿揍，要你你会怎么做？”艾伦的辩解依然冷冰冰的，“但其余的事不是我做的。”  
利威尔皱了下眉。  
“我不是他们的保密人，”艾伦没有回避利威尔的瞪视，“我也很难过，要是我就好了，可惜叔叔阿姨信错了人……”  
利威尔狠狠盯着年轻男人的瞳孔，魔杖高举不放。  
“劝你别对我用摄神取念，我的大脑封闭术没人能攻破。”艾伦冷冷回了句。  
利威尔哼了一声，“不心虚的话为什么不敢让我看？”  
“我有权保护我的思想，这点自由还是有的吧？”  
“那我凭什么相信你？”  
“就凭我敢来直接面对你——魔法部的最强傲罗，我没有任何武器，如果真是我出卖的叔叔阿姨，你现在就可以杀了我。”  
利威尔眉头颤动了一下，“你怎么自证清白？我们复原了事发前两天的现场影像，你就明明白白出现在那里，提议要做他们的保密人，你想否认自己说过的话吗？”  
“那既然你们复原了影像，就该知道阿克曼叔叔明确拒绝了我……也该知道后来他们到底选择了谁、谁才是真正出卖他们的叛徒……”  
利威尔愣住，牙关来回摩擦着，没有立刻回应。艾伦见他不说话了，挑起了一根眉毛。  
“现场被破坏得很严重，大部分影像无法复原了，剩下的只有你说的那句话……只是短短两秒的画面，没有前因后果……”利威尔低声道。  
艾伦有些不可思议地瞪着他，“那就凭这个来定我的罪？甚至都没有人来问过我……”  
利威尔稍稍放低了魔杖，“那你现在说说，你都知道什么？”  
艾伦依然瞪着他，鼻翼止不住地颤抖，好不容易才控制住，尽可能冷静地说下去，“自从我父母过世，叔叔阿姨每年圣诞节都会邀我跟他们一起过，那天我只是照常拜访罢了。我确实提出了想要做他们的保密人，因为我觉得你们魔法部所谓的‘自己人’也不是清清白白、忠心耿耿的……喂，你与其不问青红皂白地跑来抓我，怎么就不去瞅瞅你们的'自己人'？”  
“放尊重点！”利威尔呵斥，眼神里却若有所思。  
艾伦平复了一下，继续说，“那天吃过午饭，有魔法部的人要过来，说有要事……我就带三笠出去，临出门前我朝会客厅里看了一眼，那男人已经通过飞路网到了……年纪不小、银发……我大概记得，好像是叫什么亚克斯利的家伙……对，就是叫亚克斯利……你怎么不去审审他？”  
“亚克斯利在阿克曼夫妇遇害当晚第一时间就赶到了现场支援，在与食死徒的战斗中牺牲了……你不要乱咬人……”  
艾伦睁大了眼睛，怔了半天。  
“那我只知道这些了……”艾伦有点失落，转念又抬起头看向利威尔，“那去问三笠不就好了？她才是唯一活下来的目击证人，她应该知道那晚发生了什么，也明确知道她父亲没有选我当保密人……只要她出庭作证，就能还我清白。”  
利威尔迟迟没说话。  
“怎么了？”  
“她现在没法给你作证。”利威尔声音低下来。  
“什么？”  
“你已经看到她的状态了……她现在……不是个正常的小孩……”  
“啊？”  
“我问过她那晚的情况，她……她被吓坏了……什么也说不出来……”  
“那给她喂点吐真剂不就得了……”  
“你说的什么话！”利威尔突然愤怒，“那么小的孩子怎么能承受这个？她现在不能服用这种药物……”  
“那她到底怎么了？我看她挺正常啊！物证物证没有，人证人证不让用，我就活该顶罪吗！”艾伦也吼道，突然从地上爬起，拳头愤怒地砸着地板。  
“给我老实点！”利威尔收起魔杖，径直上手拧着艾伦的胳膊把他摔到墙角。  
“你知道为什么当晚的食死徒和傲罗无一生还，而唯独她活下来了吗？”利威尔深吸着气，话到嘴边还在犹豫着，“那种量级的杀伤力，只有默默然做得到……”  
“默默然？”艾伦皱起眉，“她放出来的？怎么会这样？”  
“那晚她受了很大刺激，就突然失控了……所以我不允许你追问她那件事，一旦她情绪失控你知道会有什么后果……我也没办法冒险让她出庭作证……”  
艾伦沉默了许久，突然发出两声哑笑，“所以呢？如果这次不是我逃了，你就打算问都不问就行刑？为什么要我对没做过的事情负责，你告诉我啊，最强傲罗大人？”  
利威尔放下了魔杖，凝滞地转过身。  
“我会重新查这件案子，但是不能逼三笠回忆那些痛苦的事。而且，我还没有完全放下对你的怀疑……所以在查清楚之前，你还得在阿兹卡班再待一阵子……”  
“你怎么不去阿兹卡班待一阵子呢！在你们那些大人的眼里，我就是个逃脱极刑的杀人犯，我回去之后会有怎样的结果你难道不清楚吗！”  
利威尔的背影仿佛定格了一般。  
“你说三笠在你面前很正常是吗？那请你在我查清之前以猫的形态待在她身边，等她熬过这阵子再问问看……拜托你了……”  
艾伦的眉头还拧在一起，利威尔顿了下，朝艾伦伸出右手，“但介于你嫌疑还没解除，我需要跟你立下一个牢不可破的誓言：在三笠好转之前不可在她面前恢复人身、不可逼问她那晚的事、不可做出任何伤害她的举动。如果打破誓言你就会死，但我觉得这并不是很困难的事，我只是想确保她的安全而已。要么跟我缔结誓约，要么回阿兹卡班，你自己选择。”  
艾伦嘴唇微颤起来，片刻之后，伸出右手合上了利威尔的手掌，红色的魔法火舌喷薄而出。

画面开始消散瓦解，又如烟雾般重聚起来。三笠知道，已经来到第二段记忆了。

“我就说你们傲罗中一定有内鬼……”还是在同样的房间，艾伦仰在利威尔对面的椅子上，看着手中的几张羊皮纸，眼神里流露出一丝无奈和悲伤，“我当时还提醒阿克曼叔叔要当心……”  
“可是还没找到决定性的证据，”利威尔胳膊肘搭在椅背上，沉着眼望向另一侧，“我不是没怀疑过亚克斯利，可单凭这些你无法咬定他就是内鬼。况且他现在人已经死了，很多秘密就此断了，魔法部还刚刚追封他一级梅林勋章，《预言家日报》大篇幅报道了他的‘英雄功勋’，现在贸然推翻这些确实有点草率……”  
艾伦冰冷地嘲笑了声，“是啊，战争一结束，刚树立起的大英雄就变成了出卖战友的叛徒，堂堂魔法部好容易建立起来的公信力又要荡然无存了吧？倒不如让我这个前科满满的混蛋揽下所有恶行来得合理些……”  
“艾伦，你再等等，我不信亚克斯利做事真的滴水不漏一点破绽都没有，等查到更关键的证据，等民众这波高涨的情绪过去，我就申请重新立案。”  
艾伦摇晃着椅子，恹恹地叹了句，“是啊，那希望您快点吧……我可真的不想再当猫了，你知道你妹妹整天都在喂我什么吗？”

画面再次流转，记忆粒子组成了新的情景，依然是这个房间。

“又被否决了？你到底还要让我等多久！”艾伦冲着比自己矮一头多的男人歇斯底里地大吼。  
“你冷静点。”利威尔声音依旧镇定，“证据还不够一锤定音，而且现在部里为了战后重建已经忙得不可开交了，傲罗组也有很多要犯在追捕，他们是真的犯了罪，多放任在外面一天就多一分危险，跟你不一样……”  
“跟我不一样？原来你还记得我无罪啊……没有证据是吗？唯一的人证就跟你住在同一个屋檐下，你怎么不去问她啊？”  
“我说了不能把三笠牵扯进来……”  
“她又不是我妹妹！我管那么多干什么？我现在就要她说出来！”  
“你忘了我们的誓约了吗？”  
“反正怎么都是一死！要么被违背誓约而死，要么被你妹妹炸死，要么被魔法部杀死……你告诉我，我难道还有活路吗？”激怨中，艾伦的眼中已经冒出了泪珠。

记忆的画面越来越晦暗，颠倒流转得叫三笠晕眩不已，场景的切换中，她见到了艾伦无数次歇斯底里的大吼和利威尔无数次武力上的教训，从书房的时钟来看，两个男人的争吵基本都是趁佩特拉小姐把她领去洗澡的时间进行的，争吵无非围绕着搜集亚克斯利的罪证和重新立案的困难。三笠深明此点，如若是未解的疑案兴许还有余地，可当初艾伦的案子是由利威尔亲自盖章定论的，而另一位嫌疑人又是魔法部授勋的英雄，如此惊天的结果要想翻转着实困难。也正因如此，利威尔并未在与艾伦的对峙中外露太多愤怒，流露更多的是疲累、歉疚和无奈，而艾伦的态度也从最初的暴烈渐渐转为后来无言的失落。

“要我作为一只猫长久地陪她下去？”艾伦双脚翘在桌上，嘴角勾起一丝蔑笑，懒懒地嘟囔，“真亏你想得出来啊，无所不能的傲罗大人……”  
“我并不是这个意思，你用不着阴阳怪气……你不要忘了，你并非绝对的无辜者，你暴力拒捕袭击傲罗是真，非法练成阿尼马格斯也是真，这两点也够你受的，别把自己摘那么干净……”  
“那你呢？跳过审讯环节企图直接处决嫌疑人、私藏逃犯、私藏默然者，您就那么干净吗？大家不过一样的烂人罢了……别用长辈的口吻教训我，我都要听吐了……”  
“我没想教训你。”利威尔嘴唇打着战，犹豫着还是开口，“谢谢你，至少三笠在你的陪伴下真的度过了一段很开心的日子……”  
艾伦轻慢地笑了声，“别给我戴高帽，也别想就这么抹杀我作为人的存在，我艾伦·耶格尔首先是个人，是生而自由的人……另外，我建议你不如也去修炼个阿尼马格斯吧，你变成一只猫的话你妹妹也会喜欢你的……”

“喂我说……要我以猫的形态多陪陪三笠可以，但是你有真的考虑过她的感受吗？”艾伦望着窗外的飘雪沉吟，眼神里说不出的伤感，“她每天被你像只小动物一样养在家里，跟被监禁在圣芒戈有什么区别？她这么活着真的有意思吗？”  
“轮不找你来对我指手画脚……”利威尔伏在桌上，眼下满是疲惫，欲言又止了好几次才咬着牙开口，“我……已经答应韩吉了，等春天到了就会带三笠去做分离默默然的手术。”  
艾伦仔细瞄着窗上男人的倒影。  
“那……手术有把握吗？”  
“有分离成功的先例，但对于宿主而言……很危险。”  
艾伦回过头望向利威尔，久久也没能找到合适的措辞和语气，是年长的男人首先打破了压抑的缄默。  
“就像你说的，她不是被人养在家里的小动物，是生而自由的人，她有权享受寻常小孩子的欢乐……”

“艾伦，你知不知道你都做了什么？”利威尔厉声斥责。  
“哎嗨，不过就是让佩特拉小姐暂时休息一下，代替她陪三笠出去玩会儿而已，大惊小怪什么……”艾伦裹着毛毯缩在椅子里，哈啾连打了三个喷嚏。  
“胡闹什么？她的病才刚好你就带她去雪地里受凉……”  
“那她不也没事嘛，着凉的明明是我，也没见你关心我一下……”  
年长男人白了他一眼。  
“你有没有想过，万一手术失败了，那这可能就是她见过的最后一场雪了……”艾伦沉下声来。  
“别说不吉利的话……”  
“我只是想让她过得开心点……轻松点……”年轻男人清瘦的身子无力地陷在椅子里。

“真好啊……她终于收到霍格沃茨录取通知书了，可以像个寻常小孩子一样去上学了……”艾伦恹恹地感叹，“今天跟她一起看信时，我一下子回想起了当年我收到通知书的那天……因为妈妈是个麻瓜，爸爸偷偷拦下了猫头鹰，还把我拽到地下室去读信……当时是真的兴奋啊，得偿所愿一样，开始憧憬未来美好的日子，谁知道那才是噩梦的开始……”  
“说什么丧气话……”  
“抱歉抱歉，她已经把人生最艰难的时段都熬过去了，未来只会越来越好，”艾伦笑着摇了摇头，坐直了身子，“说起来，我们很久没有谈过案子的事了对吗？你没主动提，是不是因为又被否决了？”  
利威尔没说话。  
“猜到了。”艾伦闭上眼深吸了一口气，语气里透着疲惫的失望，“这么久了，我居然都快忘了自己当初来这是为了什么了……可是就算在这个案子上给我平反了，我也依旧背着其他的案底，我还是一个无可救药的混蛋对吗？说到底，我是一个怎么样的人，真的需要魔法部来做评判吗？”  
“抱歉，一直在耽搁，但既然三笠已经好了，我打算再找她问个清楚。”  
艾伦随意地摆了摆手。  
“算了吧，小姑娘好不容易对这个世界建立起信心，就别让这些连大人们都搞不灵清的烦心事再打搅她的平静生活了吧，对某件事能保持简单的认知，是值得庆幸的事，”他低头笑了下，“她今天下午还兴冲冲地跟我说打算把我也带到学校去呢，我想真要这么做了，你才是要气炸了吧？”  
利威尔沉默地看着他。  
艾伦微张了下嘴，一字未吐出又合上。  
“放心，我才不回开除我的破学校呢……”他故作轻松地念了句，瘫回了椅子，“回想刚被开除时，我天天窝在家里躺在床上不出门，我的朋友还会隔三差五寄信过来，附近的邻居都是麻瓜，以为我因为母亲的去世一蹶不振，有的过来热心开导，有的也会说些风凉话……我觉得他们吵死了……后来我慢慢练成了阿尼马格斯的能力，天天蹲在房顶上，看着太阳一点一点落下去，没人会来管一只野猫怎么样……我有时候觉得，当一只野猫似乎也挺好……”  
他望向窗外的目光流淌着静谧的忧郁，背对着年长的男人，把几乎要落下的泪珠又藏回了眼中。

最后一段记忆，只有利威尔一个人。他立于寂静的林中，衬衫松垮在身上，握着魔杖来回徘徊，三笠从未见过他这么颓丧。他面前的树上挂着一套男式制服——正是艾伦刚来到阿克曼宅时身穿的阿兹卡班的囚服，当时由于被男主人嫌弃肮脏，特意让卡普给准备了套新衣裳换下了囚服。  
利威尔手中的魔杖喷溅出耀眼的红光，面前的囚服瞬间被打得稀碎，他只拾起了一片绣着“艾伦·耶格尔”这个名字的碎料。  
“当场击杀？”情景切换到了魔法部，臃肿的官员打量着手里染着血的衣物碎料，拧起了眉头。  
“嗯，现场太恶心，懒得收拾了……”利威尔镇定地回答，“案子拖了快两年了，也该有个了结了……”  
“说起来，这两年你是不是递交过几次对亚克斯利的调查申请，是不是也与这个案子有关？不过看样子这艾伦·耶格尔的确死有余辜啊……辛苦你了，不愧是魔法部最强傲罗，阿克曼组长。不过，作为例行流程，还请交出您的魔杖，让我们做下咒语记录。”  
“好的，给您。”  
官员接过魔杖，通过对傲罗魔杖特有的踪丝记录下了那条把艾伦·耶格尔这个人抹杀得渣都不剩的咒语。

记忆的画面变成一团愈发凝重的迷雾，一切陷入黑暗之中，转瞬，三笠被推出了冥想盆。  
重回现实的她有些恍惚，一不留神跌落到地板上，脑海深处一些长年不愿触及的记忆翻江倒海似的纷纷涌现上来，一股强大的力量把她拖拽回了那一天。  
艾伦红着脸收下了她亲手缝制的布偶，对她说了声谢谢，然后妈妈把她叫去厨房帮忙，爸爸还在跟艾伦谈些什么。  
“叔叔……如果你们信得过我，让我来做你们的保密人吧……”  
记忆里的他的确说了这么一句话。可是然后呢？  
妈妈让她帮忙冲洗汤盆，她照做了，打开了水龙头，哗啦啦的水声立刻盖过了餐厅里男人的声音。  
那天的后来他们到底说了些什么呢？

她跪坐在地板上，双手捂在耳侧痛苦地俯下身，头疼欲裂，可依旧无法忆起那天被水声湮没的话语。

他们在谈论什么？保密人？  
艾伦说傲罗所谓的“自己人”信不过……

她的眼前蔓延开一片无尽的黑暗，一切回到了那个让她失去所有的绝望的夜晚。  
爸爸行色匆匆地去开了门，是艾鲁多叔叔——就是那个金发、山羊胡的艾鲁多叔叔。  
他对爸爸说，小心，亚克斯利叛变了。  
爸爸还没来得及掏出魔杖，只惊呼了一声“亚克斯利”，门口就顿时闯入了四个男人。  
亚克斯利伯伯……  
她当时小声叫了声，那个银发男人，正是领头闯进家中的那个。  
妈妈回头冲她大叫，三笠，快跑。她无助地缩在墙角，没有爸爸妈妈的世界，能跑去哪呢？  
爸爸，妈妈，叔叔，一个个相继倒下，少女心中所筑的世界像被抽取了承重柱的积木城堡，顷刻轰然倒塌。  
血管、脉搏、每一根毛发顿时涌动起强大的力量，她想要摧毁这一切，这个冰冷的、残酷的、烂透了的世界……

长久以来，为了逃避那晚的痛苦，她刻意把那段记忆隐藏至心底，此时却像被一把利矛猛地捅开了心脏，鲜血喷溅到玻璃碎片一样锋利的记忆画面上。血珠淌过，碎片反射出冷冽的寒光，她从中看到了绝望而无助的小女孩眼中燃烧着的仇恨和愤怒，像怪物一样可怕——那正是自己的影子。

她瘫伏在地上，无法用语言描述自己此时的感受，很想哭，眼睛却似苍老干涸了一般，耗尽全身精力也蓄不出一滴能润涤绝望的泪，只从胸腔咯出一声声骇人的夹着血腥味的干呕。

14  
——让我来做你们的保密人吧，即便我死，也会守护你们的。  
——不了，关于保密人的人选我们另有考虑，不该把重任加诸你们小孩子身上。

前辈翻阅完三笠的口供，在立案文书辩护魔法师一栏签下自己的名字：阿明·阿诺德。  
“原来艾伦当初说了这样的话啊……”他小声自语。  
“怎么？您觉得不像他所说的吗？”三笠在旁边小心翼翼地问。  
“啊没有，我就随口一说……”前辈笑了笑。  
“对了，前辈，我在查阅资料的时候发现，原来您与艾伦·耶格尔是同届，还是同乡？”  
阿明冲三笠点了点头，她只“嗯”了一声，就帮忙打理起资料。  
“你是案件的人证，后面一些事务就不方便插手了，”前辈把所有的文书收进档案盒，“没想到利威尔前辈也愿意施以援手，当年是他亲自结案的，如今翻供会给他带来很大麻烦吧？”  
三笠垂下眼，“哥哥想好了，这也是他之前想要做却没能做成的事。”  
“嗯，感谢你们。”  
“应该是辛苦您了，愿意为这种事辩护。”三笠犹豫了下，“对了，前辈，您上学时和艾伦·耶格尔很熟吗？”  
阿明似乎对这个问题准备已久，“我们小时候很熟，不过来到霍格沃茨就分到了不同的学院，他去了斯莱特林，我去了拉文克劳，偶尔也会有交集，我因为出自麻瓜家庭没少被纯血统家族的孩子欺负，艾伦总是为我打抱不平，但实际上，他自己也因为混血巫师的身份在斯莱特林备受歧视。六年级时，他母亲去世了，艾伦回家准备丧仪，我本打算在他返校后好好开导他，可惜临了也没说上话……那时他刚从母亲的葬礼回来，几个斯莱特林的学生冲着他对他母亲出口不逊，艾伦愤怒之下对叫得最凶的那个使用了不知何时研究出来的狠毒咒语，也就是这道咒语导致了他被开除……那之后，我偶尔会给他写几封信，起初他还会回，后来就回得越来越简短，而再后来，我们就像是走上了不同的道路，再没联络了……”  
“这样……”三笠严肃地看向阿明，“有一件事我很想问您，关于这件案子，您当初是有意诱导我说出当年的真相吗？”  
阿明笑了，“言重了，但我对这事感兴趣是真。”  
“兴趣？”  
“嗯。虽然后来听说过艾伦很多可怕的所作所为，但我觉得那与我认识里的他不符……食死徒鼓吹建立一个纯血统巫师至上的统治秩序，而一个为朋友、为母亲做到如此地步的人，怎么会与他们为伍呢？幸好你后来验证了我的看法没有错。”  
“那您当年为什么不为他说话呢？”  
阿明愣住了，有些羞愧地低下头，“当时我才刚进司里不久，人微言轻……但说到底，我始终欠缺勇气啊……这大概就是我没能分到格兰芬多的原因吧……”  
三笠沉默地凝望了他半天。  
“前辈，您曾经说过，分学院只是为了更好地因材施教，而不是单纯给人贴上某个标签，人都是复杂多面的，太多人没能认识到这点了……无论怎么说，我很尊敬您愿意为八年前旧事翻案的勇气，我想……我们都是很有勇气的人。”

那晚三笠回到家，翻箱倒柜地找出了儿时那条红围巾，唤来家中训练有素的猫头鹰吩咐了一番，叫它给远方的某人寄送一封书信。

她挥了挥魔杖，一道银色闪耀的光芒从杖间涌出，幻化成一只狸花小猫的模样。猫跟在她的脚边，她躺上床，它就轻盈地跳上床头，静静端坐着。  
“我给你寄了一封信，不知道能不能送到你手中，”她对着猫自言自语，“今天已经把文书递上去了，我作为当年的目击证人愿意接受任何形式的调查，这次有了我的证词应该会顺利得多，对不起，让你等了这么久。我知道，你或许对魔法部的认定和评判嗤之以鼻，但这是我们愿意做的事，不是为了某几句官方假意的判词，而是因为某件事、某个人应该以本来的面目存在于这世界，他不该被抹杀，我们都是生而自由的人，理应享受寻常的欢乐。如果你愿意，我希望还能与你再见面，艾伦……”  
窗外呼啸的寒风吹得窗子啪啪响。  
“又到了圣诞飘雪的季节了……”她对着窗外感叹了句，把被子遮到了脸颊，接着对猫自语，“许多成年巫师都难以得心应手地使用守护神咒，可我三年级就能掌握了……学这咒语时老师说要想着自己最快乐的瞬间，我眼前立刻浮现出了我带着你一起玩雪的画面……虽然现在想想，应该是你带着我玩雪吧？那是我人生片段上极致闪亮的一瞬……我当时还在猜测，我的守护神会是什么样的呢？直到杖间的银色光芒渐渐有了形状，我才敢发出感叹，果然啊……”  
银色小猫的边缘渐渐模糊，开始变得透明，将欲消隐在空气中。三笠最后望了它一眼，慢慢合上眼。  
“对不起，我都长大了，可还总是害怕一个人睡觉……拜托你了，今晚在我身边留得久一些吧……”

THE END


End file.
